


Desde Hogwarts con amor

by MaileDC, Thesleeppanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauxbatons, Crossover, Derek is a champion, Durmstrang, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Jennifer Blake is a bitch, M/M, Parrish and Stiles are brothers, Torneo de los tres magos, just like Peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesleeppanda/pseuds/Thesleeppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Derek viene de Durmstrang para el Torneo de los tres magos y si Stiles fuera un ave sería un colibrí</p><p> </p><p>Resubida</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde Hogwarts con amor

**Author's Note:**

> Como todos saben esta historia es de MaileDC, yo solo la estoy resubiendo porque es hermosa, además de que alguien la pidió, no recuerdo quien. 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que la disfruten.

El castillo entero estaba forrado con cientos de adornos mágicos llenando cada pasillo de una forma casi viciosa para dar la bienvenida a los invitados que pocas veces tienen. A decir verdad Hogwarts pasó a ser un sitió demasiado tranquilo luego de la caída de Lord Voldemort hace unas décadas. No es que Stiles se queje, para nada, ni él ni Scott su mejor amigo pero ambos coincidían en que a veces se requería algo de acción más allá de los problemas en los que se metían por husmear en los documentos del padre de Stiles, el jefe de aurores del ministerio quien parecía ponerles cruces cada vez que pisaban su lugar de trabajo.

Su padre en definitiva debía comprender que era curioso no un maleante, probablemente muy travieso pero eso le salía natural, no es que se pusiera a planear como explotar el chicle de Malia Tate a mitad de la clase, eso fue un error de cálculo.

Y eso era lo que necesitaban sus profesores, cálculos para saber que esos estandartes de Beauxbatons con brillos por todos lados más que gustar dejaban ciegos a cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

-Chicos, ya es hora de la cena -Les avisó Kira acomodando su blusa mientras huía de la biblioteca.

-¿Que va a pasar en la cena? -Le preguntó Scott saliendo de detrás de un libro empolvado.

-Hoy llegan los invitados -Le recordó anudando su corbata de Gryffindor. Hasta la fecha sigue preguntándose si quedó ahí por valiente o por idiota.

-Cierto -Scott volvió detrás del libro como si le hubiera dicho que venía el profesor Harris a tomarle la temperatura.

-Vamos, Scott, esta vez es obligación ir y vienen chicas guapas de Beauxbatons.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -El morocho se le quedó viendo con los ojos enormes.

-Puede que al entrenador de Quidditch se le haya salido -Ambos amigos se sonrieron de forma cómplice. Este año se echaban novia si o si, aunque Scott siguiera como perrito faldero de Kira Yukimura quien no le daba el sí completamente.

Llegaron al comedor junto con los últimos Slytherin de grado mayor, unos chicos bastante imponentes que ya les conocían y no de buena manera, tal vez nunca se les iba a olvidar que Stiles les dejó caer en la cara polvo pica pica muggle, una adquisición que hizo recorriendo los callejones de Londres. Su segundo hobby favorito, el primero era leer, aunque costara creerlo.

Tomó asiento frente al prefecto de su casa y se dispuso a poner atención, manteniendo a su mejor amigo a su lado porque si Scott no estaba ahí la cena no era lo mismo sin importar que le dijeran, nada se comparaba con tener a su mejor amigo para comer pastelitos.

-Estudiantes -Todos guardaron silencio ante la voz de su director, un hombre pelinegro que ya tenía más de setenta años pero tan jovial como si tuviera quince o tal vez más porque Stiles tenía quince y a veces le tienen que tirar de las extremidades para ponerlo de pie. -Este año Hogwarts ha sido seleccionado como la cede del torneo de los tres magos -Scott aplaudió con más fuerza de la necesaria. -Donde dos escuelas nos harán el honor de convivir con nosotros durante el ciclo escolar. Por favor den la bienvenida a las señoritas de Beauxbatons -Su cuello tronó como huesito de pájaro al girarlo con tanta rapidez.

Por las puertas cinco filas de bellas jovencitas entraron mostrando su belleza con neón. Había de todo tipo, pelinegras, castañas, rubias, pelirrojas pero todas guapas, sobre todo la que iba a la cabeza, una chica ligeramente más pequeña pero más hermosa, igual que la que iba a su lado, una rubia de atributos notorios y Stiles deseó irse a vivir a Francia.

-Bienvenida Madame Juliette -Las veinte chicas tomaron asiento en las primeras líneas de las mesas de Hufflepuff y Slytherin -Ahora, den la bienvenida a los caballeros de Durmstrang.

Caballeros, esos eran unos vikingos. Todos vestidos de rojo, con botas, salvajes pero elegantes, un porte imponente y tan fuertes que tembló, literalmente.

Sus ojos recorrieron a los tres que iban en la última fila junto al director. Eran altos, el rubio mucho más que los otros dos, había un chico de piel oscura bastante serio pero parecía un cachorrito adorable en comparación con el tercero que parecía molesto, como si estuviera pasando por el peor castigo de todos. En ese momento empezó a odiarle por altanero y guapo.

-Te ha gustado -Le dijo Scott.

-¿Qué? -Clavó sus ojos castaños en su amigo sintiéndose ofendido.

-Ese chico, el de cabello negro te gustó -No era una pregunta, era afirmación.

-A mí me gustan las chicas, Scotty y ese de ahí tiene pene -Scott rio suavemente.

-Te ha gustado, Stiles, ese chico con pene te ha gustado -Entrecerró sus ojos poniendo su modo malvado aunque no le salió bien por estar sonrojado.

Idiota Scott.

-Que disfruten la cena -Fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar del discurso por estar divagando en las palabras o mejor dicho en las mentiras de su amigo, pero cuando fueran a San Mungo le iba a contar a Melissa.

-¡Stiles! -Giró su cabeza en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin donde su hermano estaba sentado. El guapote Jordan Parrish junto a Jackson Whittemore y Matt Daehler, todos de un curso mayor que él.

-¿Qué? -Se quejó con una mueca. Su hermano movió las cejas en dirección a la mesa de Revenclaw con una sonrisa socarrona.

Por inercia volteó topándose con tres pares de ojos puestos en él sin ningún disimulo. Parpadeó varias veces esperando a que los foráneos desviaran la mirada pero al parecer sus ojos de gato mojado no funcionaban, así que giró de nuevo su cabeza para ver a su hermano y preguntarle un leve ''¿Qué tengo?'' con los ojos a lo que solo recibió sonrisas más amplias, escalofriantes. A veces odiaba a su adorado hermano aunque resultara confuso.

-¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó Scott devorando una pieza de pollo.

-Mira hacia la mesa de Revenclaw disimuladamente, a donde están los de Durmstrang -Su amigo volteó tan disimuladamente como pudo para ser Scott.

-¿Les hiciste alguna maldad? -Preguntó haciendo que Stiles se indignara.

-Es la primera vez que los veo -Se quejó jalando una porción extra grande pie de queso.

-Entonces ya tienes un enemigo -Scott se rio disfrutando de la cara de desconcierto de su amigo. -Seguramente conocen a tu papá

-No creo que sean delincuentes, por más mala reputación que parece que tienen no son delincuentes... no creo.

\+                                            +                                            +                                             +

 

-Ya lo hemos amedrentado lo suficiente, Derek, ¿Ahora podemos saber porque acojonamos al chico? -Preguntó Isaac volviendo a su plato de sopa.

-Solo quería que me viera -Se encogió de hombros volviendo también a su comida.

-Me queda claro, clarísimo -Soltó Isaac con el ceño fruncido.

Derek se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta ¿Para qué acojonar al chico?

Desde esa distancia parecía bastante mono con sus movimientos esporádicos y su boca rosa rellena de pie, pero esa no era excusa para clavarle la mirada y hacer que sus dos amigos lo hicieran también. Se estaba volviendo loco ya, estaba algo chiflado, algún cable se le cruzó y ahora gozaba de hacer temblar a niños de quince o catorce años que eran ilegalmente adorables.

Lo vio cuando pasaron a su lado, carita inocente, ojos enormes, gesto de curiosidad, ese niño era como un ave y a él le gustan las aves, sobre todo esas que son extrañas, no las coleccionaba pero le gustaba observarlas. Sonrió ante su espontaneo momento de lucidez.

 

\+                                         +                                                        +                                                +

 

-Por órdenes del Ministerio solo los alumnos de quince años en adelante podrán meter su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego -Stiles aplaudió junto con todos los alumnos de quinto año felices por la noticia aunque no pensaba meter su nombre en esa copa humeante, aun le quedaba un ligero atisbo de auto preservación.

Se puso de pie junto con los otros estudiantes luego de que los despidieran a su cama llevando un pastelito para el camino hasta su habitación.

-Quiero meter mi nombre -Le dijo Scott mientras se colocaba su pijama.

-Puedes hacerlo pero si llegas a ser el campeón de Hogwarts no esperes que te ayude -Se metió en su cama, arropándose hasta la barbilla.

-Aún tengo una semana para pensarlo -Dijo su amigo metiéndose a su cama también.

Aún recordaba como en el primer año solían dormir en la misma cama para asegurarse de que nada les pasaba. Fueron buenos momentos, igual que todos los que pasaba con su mejor amigo.

-Mañana lo hablamos, Scotty -Le prometió cerrando sus ojos para dormir.

\+                                                           +                                                   +                                               +

 

El día les llegó con un sol demasiado brillante para su gusto, era como tener un horno en la cabeza quemando su piel por encima de su camisa blanca mientras tomaban clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Esta vez eran Thestrals, hermosos animales alados que no todos podían ver.

-¿Quién quiere montarlo? -Levantó la mano sin importarle ser el único, pocas cosas se podían disfrutar dentro del castillo y no iba a dejar que esta se desperdiciara. -Muy bien, Stiles; ven aquí.

Dejó su libro a un lado dirigiéndose al profesor Jones.

-Toma esto -Recibió un trozo de carne cruda en su mano. -Dáselo.

-¿No muerde? -Preguntó cuándo ya estaba a dos pasos de ese animal tan extraño y hermoso a sus ojos a pesar de que le causaba escalofríos.

-No -Trató de no estremecerse ante el tono de duda que salió de su profesor.

-Okey -Tragó saliva entregando el trozo de carne al animal que no dudo en devorarlo y buscar más olisqueando su mano como si fuera un cachorro de San Bernardo.

-Ahora la parte buena -Nunca se consideró una persona pesada, gordita o algo así pero pensaba que tenía un buen peso, uno normal, no el de una mosca tal como parecía cuando su profesor le levantó y lo sentó sobre el Thestral. -Agárrate, Stiles -Tembló un poco antes de obedecer rodeando el cuello del animal con sus brazos.

Era algo parecido a volar en su escoba pero con un sentimiento de libertad mucho más grande, como si él fuera el Thestral. Extendió sus brazos dejando que el aire le diera de lleno en la cara logrando despeinarlo. En algún momento dieron la vuelta yendo directo a donde estaba su grupo esperando por él.

-Eso fue asombroso -De un salto se bajó del animal acariciando su lomo.

-Felicidades, Stiles -Sintió la palmada en su espalda casi enviarlo al suelo pero la sensación de felicidad no menguo. -Abran su libro en la página ciento setenta y seis, ahí verán algunas pinturas de esos animales tan grandiosos.

-Parecías volar solo -Le dijo Scott cuando se paró a su lado.

-Solo los ven quienes han visto la muerte -Le sonrió a su mejor amigo abriendo su libro también.

Después de eso la clase estuvo bastante tranquila e interesante, aunque para él casi todo era interesante y digno de ser escuchado a excepción de adivinación, esa clase la abandonó luego de primer año la primera semana por Estudios Muggles, algo en lo que era demasiado bueno.

-Nada se compara con la herbolaria -Decía Jerry, un chico moreno bastante inquieto -Cuando salga de Hogwarts me haré investigador de herbolaria.

-Herbolario -Le corrigió sin ganas y con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Herbolario -Repitió el chico.

-Eso si pasas los TIMOS -Varios chicos rieron mientras se desperdigaban para ir a su sala común o la biblioteca.

-Entonces... Tu nombre -Empezó despacio evitando mirar a su mejor amigo a los ojos para no incomodarlo -En el Cáliz.

-¿Crees que debería? -Scott se pasó a su lado izquierdo para ir pegado a la pared.

-Anoche te dije que no te ayudaría pero eres mi hermano y si quieres hacerlo y quedas prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

-¿Tu meterás tu nombre? -Stiles negó con la cabeza.

-Podemos meter ScottYStiles si te apetece -Se giró rápido para verlo retirando su vista del frente, le dio un leve empujoncito a Scott y cuando volvió sobre sus pies un golpe en la mejilla lo hizo dar al suelo.

-¡Stiles! -Se llevó la mano al lugar adolorido sintiendo una especie de dibujo marcado en su piel.

-¿Que mierda fue eso? -Levantó la vista encontrándose con tres chicos de Durmstrang.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -Un chico rubio se arrodillo a su lado tratando de ver la zona herida.

-¿Stiles? -La voz de su hermano mientras se abría paso por en medio de los tres chicos le tranquilizó un poco.- ¿Que paso?

-Salió de la nada -Se excusó un alto de piel oscura.

-Oh Dios -Bajó la cabeza reconociendo a ese trío como el que le estaba fulminando con la mirada la noche anterior.

-¿Salió de la nada? -Scott frunció el ceño -Íbamos caminando, idiota.

-Te llevaré a la enfermería -Le dijo Parrish ayudándole a ponerse pie.

-¿Ese es el sello de Durmstrang? -Entrecerró sus ojos mirando con odio al dueño de esas palabras.

-Cállate, Jackson -Le reprendió Scott.

-Lo siento -Volvió a decir el de rizos levantando sus libros -No era mi intención golpearlo.

-Fue un accidente, no te preocupes -Los ojos verdes del hermano de Stiles relampaguearon un poco al encontrarse con la cara de cachorro apaleado del rubio de Durmstrang.

-Empiezo a ver snitchs por todos lados -Se aferró al brazo de su hermano.

-Cierto, vamos a la enfermería antes de que eso se hinche -Jordan le puso de pie.

-Voy con ustedes -El rubio se pegó a su hermano como no queriendo la cosa.

-Oh por Dios -Se quejó de nuevo tratando de ignorar que mientras la mitad de su cara escocia su hermano se estaba haciendo ojitos con un guapo rubio que de búlgaro no tenía nada.

-¿Qué pasó? -Ingeniosa pregunta de la Señora Sangster. -¿Esto es el sello de Durmstrang? -Le dirigió su mirada más afilada.

-¿Puede quitárselo? -Preguntó Scott como su buen amigo.

-¿Con que se lo hizo?

-Con esto -El rubio levantó su vara mostrando el sello en la parte superior.

-Oh -Sintió un escozor en su piel cuando le aplicaron una pasta morada de dudosa procedencia, pero todo ahí lucía dudoso. -Te quedará el moretón pero ya no tienes el sello.

-¿Tiene algo para el dolor? -Preguntó.

-Sí, tomate esto -Le entregó un jugo verde. Se lo bebió por completo evitando hacer arcadas por el horrible sabor a algo echado a perder.

-¿Ya estas mejor? -Preguntó el rubio esperando a su asentimiento -Soy Isaac.

-Stiles y él es Parrish -Presentó a su hermano sin su consentimiento -Pueden irse a lanzar corazoncitos a otro lado.

-De verdad lo siento -Se disculpó de nuevo con un gesto triste.

-Disculpado, ahora fuera -Apuntó a la puerta esperando hasta quedarse solo con Scott.

-¿Crees que lo haya hecho a posta? -Preguntó su amigo -Anoche te miraban feo y ahora te hacen esto.

-Isaac parecía bastante arrepentido de verdad -Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Descansa un poco y luego nos vamos al comedor -Asintió cerrando los ojos durante media hora, el tiempo máximo que podía estar quieto en una cama con su mejor amigo haciendo ruiditos con la boca.

Pasaron a la torre de Gryffindor a dejar sus capas y sus libros antes de bajar a comer junto con los alumnos rezagados.

Había chicas de Beauxbatons en una mesa comiendo de manera delicada.

-Son odiosas -Dijo Danny cuando se sentaron a su lado.

-¿Todas? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No han dejado de ver a Ethan -El moreno masticó con ganas una manzana.

\+                                                                 +                                             +                                                     +

Desde su lugar en la mesa a la que lo había arrastrado Isaac podía ver al hermano menor del prefecto de Slytherin que por gracia de algún demonio había causado un crush instantáneo en su rubio amigo y ahora estaban los seis comiendo juntos porque Isaac no solo llevó al tal Parrish, también llevó a sus dos amigos, Jackson y Matt que para su sorpresa eran tan agradables como un Slytherin podía llegar a ser.

Le enviaba de vez en cuando miradas sin lograr que se volteara a verlo, tal vez le ignoraba o tal vez no sentía que estaba siendo observado por él.

-¡Stiles! -El chico se giró a mitad del pasillo con dos pastelitos en su mano mientras se retiraba con el mismo chico moreno de la mañana. -Ven.

-¿Van a volver a atacarme? -Sonrió caminando hasta donde estaban sentados sin despegarse de su amigo. Un poco más y se convertían en siameses.

-¿Vas a meter tu nombre en el cáliz? -Los dos hermanos se vieron a los ojos bajo el escrutinio de todos los presentes.

-Hablamos de eso mañana, tengo deberes -Se excusó el más joven sin dirigirles ninguna mirada antes de irse dando mordiditas a sus postres.

-¿Tiene quince? -Preguntó Isaac interesado en averiguar más sobre el prefecto.

-Los cumplió en abril -Se metieron en una conversación nada que ver con el hermanito del prefecto.

-Me retiro -Se puso de pie -Los veo más tarde.

Boyd le hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndolo.

Agradeció que nadie le preguntara nada y le dejaran irse a disfrutar de los jardines del castillo en total soledad, no es que le molestara tener a sus amigos, pero a veces le venía bien quedarse solo con sus pensamientos y su yo interno.

Caminó en silencio ignorando los comentarios de algunas chicas cuando pasaban a su lado.

Quedaban unos cuantos días hasta que fueran seleccionados los tres campeones y el cáliz parecía burlarse de él cada vez que entraba en el comedor. Había hablado sobre eso con Peter, el director de Durmstrang y su tío pero aún no lograba decidirse aunque no tenía nada que perder.

Cerró los ojos cuando llegó a la orilla del lago, era bastante tenebroso pero tranquilo, una rara mezcla que le inquietaba de una forma extraña.

\+                                                                   +                                                    +                                             +

-¿Vas a entrar? -Le preguntó Parrish durante el desayuno.

-No -Respondió mordiendo su tostada. -¿Tu? -Su hermano negó con la cabeza -Scotty si -Las cejas del rubio se dispararon hacia arriba.

-Solo quedan dos días. ¿Ya metió su nombre al cáliz? -Stiles negó.

-Probablemente lo haga pasado mañana -Se encogió de hombros -Si no lo hace por mi mejor.

-No lo vayas a meter, las probabilidades de morir ahí son altísimas -Su hermano le revolvió el cabello -Suerte con las clases.

-Cuídate -Se despidió volviendo a su desayuno y al libro de la biblioteca que había estado leyendo antes de que su hermano llegara para hablar sobre el torneo de los tres magos.

Scott se había ido temprano a dar una vuelta en su escoba con Danny para no desacostumbrarse durante ese tiempo que no hubiera partidos. Él también pertenecía pero prefería aprovechar el tiempo estudiando para sus TIMOS, aún faltaban siglos, como decía Scott, pero nunca era temprano para empezar a prepararse.

Antes de que sonara la campana del inicio de clases guardó su libro y salió del comedor llevando una fresa en sus labios para comerla durante el camino hasta el edificio de Pociones, la única clase en la que le iba medianamente mal.

Salió por la puerta retirando las ramitas de su fresa mientras caminaba por el pasillo desierto o casi desierto porque iba en línea recta por en medio y eso contra lo que chocó era algo blandito, no duro como las paredes del castillo. Levantó su rostro topándose con el guapo y altanero mago de Durmstrang, ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero lo reconocía.

-Lo siento -Se disculpó dando un paso a la izquierda para alejarse.

-Ten más cuidado -Le dijo el búlgaro con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Claro -Sonrió ladeando un poco el rostro. No había sido tan malo, pudo haber sido peor, pudo haberle arrancado la cabeza con sus manos o con sus dientes, adorables por cierto.

\+                                           +                                                              +                                                  +

Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Kira y Scott estaban sentados con Stiles sintiendo los nervios comerles despacito mientras esperaban a que el director llegara y el cáliz expulsara los tres nombres.

-No sé si quiero que seas tú o no -Dijo Kira quien de pronto estaba interesada en su amigo, tal vez porque ahora su padre, el profesor de encantamientos ya no la tenía tan vigilada como antes.

-Estoy igual -La apoyó Stiles, acomodándose en la parte más alta para ver a todos o bien que todos lo vieran, todo dependía de la perspectiva. Scott estaba sentado una grada abajo recargando su cabeza en su rodilla.

-Espero ser seleccionado -Dijo con total convicción aunque Stiles cruzaba los dedos para que no fuera así.

-¡Silencio! -Todos los cuchicheos pararon y las velas apagaron sus llamas.

El Cáliz hizo su entrada logrando que se espantara un poco ante la sorpresiva llama que arrojó.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons es Lydia Martin -La pelirroja de la primer noche se puso de pie ondeando su vestido mientras caminaba orgullosa de sí misma.

El Cáliz volvió a la marcha lanzando una llama más alta.

-El campeón de Durmstrang es -Un silencio de un segundo se abrió paso entre todos -Derek Hale -Hizo una mueca buscando al dueño de ese nombre hasta que se puso de pie en medio de Isaac y el joven de piel oscura.

Era el búlgaro guapo y altanero, el de la sonrisa con dientes adorables.

Aplaudió junto con todos ligeramente aturdido o muy aturdido porque no se dio cuenta de que el Cáliz había lanzado la última llama hasta que Danny le apretó el brazo.

-El campeón de Hogwarts es... Scott McCall -El corazón se le hizo un puño.

-Oh Dios -Se puso de pie ayudando a su amigo completamente sorprendido.

-Ve, Scotty -Le dijo dándole un rápido abrazo antes de que se alejara por en medio de todos los estudiantes e invitados.

-ScottYStiles en el campeonato, bien hecho Stilinski -Ignoró el comentario de Jay, un chico de Slytherin bastante arrogante y odioso.

\+                                          +                                                           +                                              +

Cuando Scott llegó a la sala común todos se deshicieron en abrazos, palmaditas y felicitaciones. Se veía nervioso, demasiado en realidad pero aunque no era el más listo tenía talento y poco sentido común, con un poco de practica Stiles lograría que ganara el campeonato y levantara la Copa de la Gloria Eterna.

Se revolvió en ideas mientras brincaba en su cama tratando de bajarse el subidón de adrenalina que tuvo cuando Scott le dijo que la primera prueba iba a ser en dos semanas.

-Debemos ir a Hogsmead a festejar, hay que usar el pasadizo de Zonko -Alzó sus brazos esperando a que Scott se pusiera frente a él para dejarse caer en sus brazos como niño pequeño.

-Está bien que estén de románticos -Comentó Danny cuando entró a su habitación -Pero yo quiero dormir.

-Envidioso -le sacó la lengua a su amigo sin soltar a Scott.

Se quedó dormido a mitad de la cama de Danny con un chocolate con relleno de fresa en su mano, probablemente le lanzaron desmaius para que parara su perorata sobre lo genial que era ganar.

\+                                           +                                                                       +                                                     +

 

Al final no fueron a festejar porque tenían exámenes, deberes, nervios, hambre y muchas ganas de tratar de averiguar cuál iba a ser la primera prueba, además de que la primera vez que intentaron colarse en un pasadizo su hermano lo jaló cual gata con su cría hasta dejarlo frente al retrato de la señora gorda.

A veces chocaba con Derek Hale, también conocido como el campeón de los dientes adorables en su cabeza y le sonreía, solo para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo y que un simple moretón en su mejilla no lo amedrentaba tanto como su mirada afilada de depredador, claro que jamás expresó eso en voz alta.

Su padre había llegado dos días antes de la primera prueba y aunque hubiera querido pasar todo el día pegado a él como pulga solo pudo darle un abrazo rápido porque tenía cosas que hacer sobre la seguridad del torneo y todas esas cosas.

Jordan tuvo la misma suerte así que los dos se pusieron de acuerdo para colgarse de su padre cuando terminara la prueba.

\+                                                                      +                                            +                                       +

-¡Es un perro de tres cabezas! -Stiles levantó la cabeza mirando al animal con los ojos completamente abiertos al chico de segundo año que dio esa información sin morderse la lengua.

-Scotty -Comenzó a bajar las gradas sorteando alumnos y arrollando a otros. Un perro de tres cabezas, iba a ser mejor que pusieron dragones como cuando compitió el gran Harry Potter.

-¡Scott! -Se metió en la carpa de los campeones para abrazar a su mejor amigo -Afuera... Afuera.

-Respira, Stiles -Le dijo colocando sus manos en su cuello.

-Tres cabezas... Perro -Lydia Martin y Derek Hale se le quedaron viendo sin comprender muy bien lo que decía.

-¿Perro? -Asintió calmando su respiración.

-Es un perro de tres cabezas -Dijo al fin volviendo a abrazarlo como si de esa forma pudiera sacarlo del torneo.

-He... Al final si va a ser SccotYStiles -Le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa y los dedos crispados alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Usa música -Le susurró despacio en el oído cuando los otros dos se habían alejado ya.

-¿Música? -Scott se alejó para verlo a los ojos.

-Sí, Scotty puedes dar accio a la flauta que tenemos en nuestra habitación y hacerla sonar. ¿Te sabes el hechizo?

-Si... Lo recuerdo -Stiles asintió despacio.

-Mucha suerte, Scotty -Se lanzó a su cuello sintiendo que le estaban arrancando un brazo al separarlo de esa forma de su mejor amigo en una situación de vida o muerte.

-Campeones acérquense -Se separó de Scott sin soltar su brazo.

-Stiles ¿Qué haces aquí? -Su padre se le quedó viendo.

-Vine a desearle suerte a Scotty -Se excusó soltando lentamente el brazo de su amigo.

-A las gradas con tu hermano -No le dijeron dos veces antes de salir pitando del lugar directo a las gradas donde Parrish ya le había guardado un espacio.

Le hizo cejitas a su hermano notando como estaba demasiado pegado a Isaac.

-Hola -Le sonrió al otro amigo de Derek, el de piel morena, serio, duro como una roca.

-Hola -Le regresó el saludo invitándole a sentarse con él.

-Soy Stiles -Se presentó acomodándose a su lado.

-Boyd -Respondió de forma seria.

Después de eso no hablaron de nada más pero tampoco se pusieron incomodos.

-¡Es Derek! -Gritó alguien haciendo que todos se giraran a ver al mago que se movía despacio al rededor del perro que parecía completamente molesto, casi rabioso.

Se le detuvo el corazón al ver como casi le clava los colmillos en la espalda.

Acabó tapándose los ojos con una mano para no ver en caso de que el perro descuartizara al guapo campeón de Durmstrang, seguramente iba a extrañar su sonrisa aunque solo la hubiera visto una sola vez y ni siquiera estaba seguro si era una sonrisa o una mueca.

En ocasiones miraba por en medio de sus dedos sintiendo el estómago en su mano y el corazón en la boca, algo completamente extraño para su gusto, como si fuera a vomitar mariposas de sangre.

En un descuido del perro Derek tomó el cofre que cuidaba y se alejó en su escoba.

-¡Sí! -Levantó sus brazos en señal de victoria acompañando a su hermano, sus amigos, su cuñado y Boyd.

La siguiente fue Lydia Martin, muy guapa en su traje pegado al cuerpo con un toque fashonista pero demasiado buena en hechizos, casi ni tardó en obtener su cofre.

Sintió envidia por Scott deseándole a la vez suerte mentalmente, aún no habían desarrollado ese lazo pero se entendían y Stiles apostaba a que su amigo sabía que estaba sosteniendo la bandera de Gryffindor con su nombre bordado.

-¡Vamos, Scott! -Gritó Kira unos cuantos puestos más allá.

Esta vez se cubrió la cara con la tela brillante de color rojo y dorado para no ver hasta que el suave sonido de una flauta se oyó por encima de todos.

Scott tomó el cofre y se alejó casi bailando la macarena. Tenían que aceptarlo, ellos dos juntos eran el mejor equipo de todos.

\+                                          +                                                           +                                                                   +

 

Hogwarts era un castillo enorme, lleno de pasadizos engañosos que nunca sabías a donde te iban a llevar. Derek lo descubrió una semana y media antes del torneo.

Estaba dando vueltas, huyendo de miradas curiosas cuando las escaleras por las que subía se movieron hasta quedar en otra parte donde no sabía que había; se adentró con cuidado encontrando la biblioteca. Un ligero sentimiento de seriedad y calidez se paseaba por el lugar invitándolo a quedarse hasta que fuera momento de volver a las mazmorras, donde se estaban quedando él y sus compañeros.

Varios libros le recibieron cuando comenzó a caminar por los estantes, casi no había alumnos, solo algunos rezagados o nerds que no podían evitar sentarse a estudiar en el tiempo en que podían estar disfrutando del clima afuera antes que se volviera invierno.

Dio vuelta en otro pasillo encontrándose con la imagen que se volvió culpable de sus desapariciones cada tarde.

El hermano menor de Parrish, el chico que parecía un ave estaba sentado con varios libros a su alrededor, un pergamino, un tintero y su mano moviéndose con delicadeza al pasar las hojas.

Llevaba una camisa azul de botones, un pantalón negro y converse del mismo azul de su camisa; en sus oídos tenía una especie de tapones con forma de muñeco, probablemente algo muggle. A veces se agachaba y cambiaba algo en el pequeño aparatito verde sobre su regazo.

Se sentó en la mesa al otro lado del pasillo con un libro sobre hombres lobo para fingir que estudiaba en caso de que el chico volteara a verlo.

Hizo eso todos los días, incluso el sábado porque ese día el chico se internaba en el mismo pasillo para leer cualquier cosa de cualquier libro. Un avaro de conocimiento.

Derek le contó las manías memorizando todas en su cabeza, la que más le gustaba era cuando se mordisqueaba el labio inferior luego de haber hecho un puchero, acomodar el tintero de lado izquierdo sin importar si debía moverse mucho para mojar la pluma, después estaba la de mover constantemente su pierna, le gustaba y le irritaba por igual, muchas veces estuvo a punto de levantarse y hacerlo parar solo para ver la tercer manía que tanto le gustaba: ladear el cuello de forma delicada, casi sin darse cuenta.

\+                                   +                                                                        +                                          +

-¿Qué contiene el cofre? -Le preguntó Boyd durante la comida. Como ya era costumbre los tres Slytherin se sentaban con ellos a cualquier hora.

-No lo sé -Respondió sin mentir y algo avergonzado por no haberlo descubierto aún.

-Que mal -Dijo Isaac dando un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza -Se está agotando el tiempo.

-Aún queda tiempo -Dijo Parrish moviendo la fruta de su plato.

-Lo sé -No es que fuera cortante, es que no quería que se metieran en su vida, en su cofre, en su torneo y en todo lo que lo envolviera a él.

-Cambiando de tema -Jackson sonrió de forma maligna -Escuché que antes se llevaba a cabo un baile de invierno.

-No han dicho nada todavía -Isaac ladeó ligeramente el rostro mirando al Slytherin.

-Solo digo -Jackson se encogió de hombros volviendo a su comida.

-Olviden el baile -Dijo Matt -¿Por qué no festejamos tu victoria? -Movió sus cejas apuntando en la dirección de Derek.

-Tenemos tres días libres esta semana -Dijo Isaac llevando una cuchara con puré de papa a su boca.

-El viernes, podemos conseguir cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmead -Propuso Parrish tan animado como siempre.

-¿No nos meterá en problemas? -Preguntó Boyd con el ceño fruncido.

-No si no se dan cuenta -Matt sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Y cómo se supone que saldremos del castillo? -Preguntó Derek buscando hacerlos entrar en razón. Los ojos de las tres serpientes se conectaron de una forma macabra y tenaz. Tenían un plan.

-¡Hey! Stiles -El chico caminaba casi de puntitas con Scott McCall a su lado directo a la mesa de Gryffindor para comer. Aún llevaban sus mochilas en sus hombros.

-¿Enserio vas a meter a tu hermano menor en esto? -Preguntó Isaac casi horrorizado por lo mal hermano que era Parrish.

-Que inocentes -Dijo Jackson haciendo espacio para Stiles y Scott que al parecer siempre estaban juntos, excepto en las horas de biblioteca.

-Hola -Saludó Scott jalando un plato para rellenarlo de comida.

-Chicos -Empezó Parrish despacio dándoles una mirada que decía que le dejaran todo a él. -¿Qué les parece si festejamos la victoria de Derek y Scott?

-¿Donde? -Preguntó Stiles llevando un baguette a su boca.

-En el lago negro -Jackson se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-La casa de los gritos -Propuso Scott con una amplia sonrisa.

-No creo que debamos... -Empezó Derek.

-No seas amargado -Le dijo Stiles soltando un suspiro. -El lago negro está bien, Scotty.

-Necesitamos cerveza -Soltó Matt. -Tú sabes cómo salir del castillo. -Todos miraron a Stiles y su baguette con crema a medio comer. Así que ese chiquillo era su plan.

-Soy menor de edad -Dijo manchando sus labios de crema.

-Matt y yo iremos por la cerveza pero necesitamos salir del castillo -Stiles abultó sus labios.

-Uhm... Ethan y Danny vienen también -Dijo Scott negociando como si pensaran por uno solo mientras Stiles seguía comiendo.

-Trato -Dijo Isaac más animado que antes. Al parecer esos chicos fueron creados para pasar a todos al lado del mal porque hasta Boyd parecía de acuerdo.

-Los veo el viernes a las tres en el sauce boxeador -Les guiño un ojo tomando un poco de puré de papa.

-Oh Dios -Dijo despacio al ver como rápidamente cambiaban de tema y se acoplaban con ellos.

\+                                           +                                                               +                                                       +

 

-Creo que esto es demasiado -Le dijo a Isaac mientras caminaban hacia el sauce boxeador con Jackson y Matt por delante.

-Como dijo Stiles: No seas amargado -El rubio sonrió -Es para ti y Scott.

-Sigo pensando que es demasiado -Boyd los alcanzó unos minutos después oliendo ligeramente a perfume de mujer y con un cabello rubio en su chaqueta negra.

-Tan seriecito -Isaac le dio un empujón con su hombros -¿es guapa?

-Más que tu -Sonrió al ver la mueca de desagrado de su amigo.

-Ahí están -Stiles y Scott estaban acostados con una snitch volando por encima de ellos sin alejarse.

-¡Stiles! -El chico tomó la bolita dorada metiéndola dentro de su sudadera roja.

-Toma, Matt -Le extendió una mochila -Tiene un hechizo indetectable de extensión así que pueden traer cerveza suficiente para todos...

-¿Van a ir los cinco? -Preguntó Scott aún en el suelo.

-Solo Jackson y Matt -Dijo Stiles como si usualmente supiera todo -Si van ellos avisarán al colegio.

-¿Por dónde vamos a salir? -Stiles sonrió apuntando al sauce.

-¿Estás loco, Stiles? -Jackson frunció el ceño.

-Lo bueno es que el enclenque aquí soy yo -Dijo el chico mirando a los lados con gesto serio. Levantó su varita y con un hechizo aturdidor logró que las ramas se tranquilizaran. -Van a llegar a la casa de los gritos después se saben el camino, los voy a esperar aquí.

-En dos horas estamos de vuelta -Dijo Matt acomodando su mochila antes de meterse al hueco del sauce.

-Pueden relajarse -Dijo Scott cuando el par desapareció por completo de su vista –Nunca nos han descubierto.

-¿Lo hacen a menudo? –Los dos menores se miraron antes de soltar un ''Nooo'' que no les creyó de nada.

Derek se sentó al lado de los otros dejando que la plática saliera entre ellos sin necesidad de meterse, suficiente tenía con escuchar a Stiles hablar de cientos de cosas. Podía lucir muy mono pero lo prefería callado.

En una hora descubrió que Scott y Stiles habían sido ScottYStiles toda la vida desde que el moreno había empezado a respirar, que Stiles perdió a su mamá y el padre de Scott los abandonó, que pasaban todos los veranos juntos al lado de Danny, Matt, Jackson y obviamente Parrish, así que esa era la razón por la cual todos eran muy cercanos. Stiles quería ser auror y su primer hechizo fue el de desarme. Que ambos jugaban en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryfindor, por eso Stiles tenía una snitch.

Tenía que aceptar que para lucir tan frágil era demasiado fuerte, inteligente, tenaz, valiente y cientos de características más que lograron que se embobara con él, hasta le encontró un poco de gusto al sonido de su voz.

-¿Hace mucho que se fueron? -Parrish se dejó caer junto a Isaac con el cabello un poco húmedo y la varita en su mano.

-No tardan en volver -Le dijo Stiles cruzando sus piernas.

De nuevo se sumieron en una conversación que abarcaba anécdotas interesantes y graciosas en misma cantidad. Tenía que aceptar que para que le gustaran tan poco las personas estaba demasiado relajado con todos ellos.

\+                                               +                                                        +                                                  +

 

Cuando llegaron al lago negro el sol ya se estaba ocultando, llevaban sus varitas en sus manos como si de pronto fueran a ser atacados.

El lugar estaba desierto, vacío en toda extensión, seguramente los alumnos estaba yendo a cenar a penas.

-Hemos llegado -Anunció Matt con los brazos abiertos. Durante el camino Ethan y Danny se les habían unido relajando aún más el ambiente.

-No jodas, Sherlock -Dijo Stiles parándose detrás de Matt para sacar las botellas de cerveza.

-¿Quién es Sherlock? -Preguntó Isaac.

-Un personaje de libro muggle -Dijo Parrish quitándole total interés al tema.

Cada uno tomó su cerveza conscientes de que dentro de la mochila había más, muchas más gracias Jackson y sus galeones infinitos. Boyd se puso alegre luego de la tercera, Isaac se acarameló con Parrish bajo la mueca de asco de Stiles y Danny desapareció con Ethan.

-Esto es incómodo -Dijo dejándose caer en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas estiradas -Mi hermano con su novio... ¿Ya son novios? Mi hermano y Isaac manoseándose... Por Merlín, me duelen los ojos -Eso fue lo último coherente que dijo antes de sucumbir al alcohol y ponerse a cantar canciones muggles que traía en su aparatito verde.

Derek decidió quedarse a ver el espectáculo como una de las pocas cosas buenas de su vida. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos, solo a Isaac y Boyd, no sabía si ellos eran sus amigos pero sin duda eran algo más que conocidos y le hacían sentirse relajado, como si tuviera derecho a divertirse también.

Stiles se sentó a su lado entregándole una cerveza nueva luego de horas de jaleo, no dijo nada pero tampoco le molestó, era como si el chico comprendiera que quería estar en completa quietud mientras veía el amanecer junto al grupo de raros estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Probablemente era mucho mejor tener cientos de veladas así que tener la fama que poseía en Bulgaria heredada de su familia.

-Nos vemos en la cena -Se despidió Stiles con un brazo de Scott sobre sus hombros. Todos parecían molidos menos él.

Stiles durmió seis horas antes de que Greenberg llegara a despertarle diciendo que su padre quería verlo a él y a su hermano. Se dio un baño de diez minutos, vistió en menos de cinco y antes de que Parrish llegara ya estaba sentado con los pies en el escritorio del jefe de aurores.

Estaba cansado, tenía sueño pero al día siguiente su padre se iba de vuelta a Londres así que valía la pena.

-Jordan, ¿Estabas dormido? -Su padre arqueó las cejas.

-¿Yo? No solo estaba... descansando -Stiles sonrió ante el balbuceo del rubio.

-¿En los brazos de Isaac? -Se puso de pie sintiendo que su hermano le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Deberías tener cuidado, Jordan, ese chico se irá cuando termine el curso -Stiles quiso decirle a su padre que no le dijera eso, que su hermano estaba demasiado feliz pero tenía razón, luego del fin de curso tal vez Isaac no volvía aparecer en sus vidas.

-Mejor vamos a comer que muero de hambre -Dijo poniéndose de pie -Tu puedes enviarte lechuzas con Isaac al final del ciclo.

Bajaron a Hogsmead platicando de lo que sucedía en el ministerio, solo por encima porque si se metían más Stiles podía meter demasiado sus narices y traer problemas.

Comieron en las tres escobas, juntaron dulces en Honeydukes y finalmente se tomaran una cerveza en las tres escobas a pesar de que ambos eran ilegales, a Parrish le faltaban días pero aun así seguía siendo menor de edad.

Volvieron en medio de risas al castillo sintiendo que había renovado sus fuerzas por la velada de la noche anterior.

Aún no comprendía como es que luego de que Boyd, Isaac y Derek le hayan fulminado con la mirada el primer día ahora eran lo suficientemente cercanos para emborracharse juntos.

Se aseguró que le preguntaría a Isaac porque le miraron así en la cena de bienvenida.

Subió a la torre para vestirse con el uniforme y volvió al comedor dando brinquitos hiperactivos, el mismo se preguntaba cómo podía tener subidones de energía tan constantes pero no le molestaban aunque al final terminara muerto en la cama.

\+                                                          +                                                        +                                                                      +

 

La mesa de Gryffindor estaba a medio llenar cuando llegó yendo a sentarse con Scott y Danny.

-¿Durmieron? -Les preguntó tomando zumo de calabaza.

-No estabas cuando despertamos -Dijo Scott llevando una mano a su cabeza.

-Fui a comer con papá y Jordan -Dijo buscando alguna buena pieza de pollo para comer.

-¿Nos has dormido? -Stiles negó -Te admiro.

-Solo unas cinco horas -Dijo el joven Stilinski -Ahora caeré como roca.

-Igual que nosotros -Dijo Danny, dando sorbitos a la sopa.

Arrugó la nariz comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho horas antes con su padre y su hermano.

\+                                          +                                                                    +                                             +

 

Peter les citó a todos en el pequeño salón del ala del castillo donde se estaba hospedando, no era nada del otro mundo, redondo con cuadros sobrios, sofás, sillas, bastante cómodo hasta para dormir.

-Muchachos -Empezó hablando en búlgaro -El torneo de los tres magos está en proceso y una de las mayores características es el baile de invierno ofrecido por el colegio cede, en este caso Hogwarts -Hizo una pausa sin dejar de verlos -Creo que es obvio que deben buscar pareja para ir al baile, alguna chica atractiva, algún chico, no me importa pero les voy a pedir de favor que se comporten. Sé que son adolescentes hormonados pero igual compórtense por favor.

-¿Podemos ir con quien sea? -Preguntó un chico sentado cómodamente sobre un sofá.

-Con quien quieran -Peter suspiró -Tienen tres semanas para buscar pareja.

Después de eso todos los chicos se alborotaron empezando a idear con quien ir al baile sin limitarse a su cabeza.

-Derek -Peter se acercó a él llevando la sonrisa sarcástica de siempre. -Tengo a la chica ideal para ti es de Hogwarts, bastante guapa.

-No quiero ir con ella -Soltó irritado. Quería escoger a su pareja para el baile a alguien a su gusto y no al de Peter.

-¿Tienes ya a alguien en mente? -La mirada afilada de su director le traspasó.

-Sí, ya tengo a alguien -Y no era del todo mentira porque al pensar en con quien le gustaría ir automáticamente pensó en el hermanito de Parrish.

-¿Y cómo se llama la chica? -Arqueó sus cejas resoplando exasperado.

-Es un chico -Quiso decir que era posiblemente mucho más atractivo que la que Peter había escogido pero se mordió la lengua.

-¿Sabes que tienes que abrir el baile? -Asintió sin ganas -Jennifer Blake será perfecta para abrir el baile contigo.

-He dicho que yo ya tengo con quien ir -Presionó sus labios en una línea recta.

-Muy bien, dime su nombre.

-Stiles -Antes de que su cerebro diera la orden el nombre ya estaba escapando de sus labios. Demasiado sutil

-¿Y él sabe que quieres ir con él al baile?

-Puede que se lo haya mencionado -Como siguiera diciendo mentiras le iba a caer una maldición. Verlo leer y hablarle no era la misma cosa por más que hayan tenido una velada juntos la noche anterior.

-Sigo diciendo que Jennifer será perfecta -Tras esas palabras Peter se retiró dejando a Derek molesto, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Le gustaba la idea de ir con Stiles, nadie mejor que esa pequeña bolsa de huesos para hacerle más fácil el baile, además de que debía aceptar que se moría por tocarle más allá del simple roce de hombros que tuvieron en la madrugada mientras el sol despuntaba.

Soltó un suspiro haciendo el plan de tres semanas para lograr que fuera con él al baile.

La primera era hablarle, la segunda pedírselo y la tercera rondarle para que nadie intentara llamar su atención.

-Puedo ver los engranes de tu cerebro moverse -Isaac se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Sabes si el hermanito de Parrish tiene novio? -Sus dos amigos arquearon las cejas.

-¿Stiles? -Asintió sin retirarles la mirada -No, está completamente soltero.

-¿Los vas a invitar? -Esa era una muy buena pregunta por parte de Boyd.

-A ver, espera, Derek. Primero te las apañas para acojonarlo solo porque sí el primer día, luego le gruñes durante toda la velada y ahora le vas a invitar al baile -Isaac se cruzó de brazos -¿Crees que te va a decir que sí?

-¿Tú crees? -Su rubio amigo abrió la boca como tratando de decir algo.

-No sé cómo invitar a Parrish al baile ¿Y tú esperas que me preocupe por ti?

-Es obvio que Parrish te va a decir que sí -Le dijo Boyd con gesto cansado.

-¿Y si no? -Isaac bajó la voz -Estoy tan nervioso o más que tú, Derek así que me voy a la cama.

-Yo también -Le dijo Boyd abandonándolo en el salón con su plan de tres semanas lleno de agujeros por todos lados.

\+                                                           +                                                    +                                                      +

-Stiles tu sabes bailar, enséñame a bailar –Pidió Scott casi colgado a la túnica de su mejor amigo.

-No puedo creer que no sepas bailar -Dijo Stiles andando a paso firme a su clase de pociones.

Quería lograr un sobresaliente pero con Scott pegado a él pidiéndole que le enseñara a bailar durante los últimos tres días no le ayudaba en nada.

-Stiles -Scott le puso ojitos de cachorro.

-Tenemos exámenes, Scott -Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero acaban la siguiente semana, por favor, Stiles -El castaño se detuvo mirando al morocho.

-¿Tienes idea siquiera de con quién ir? -Su amigo movió la cabeza afirmativamente varias veces. -¿Ya se lo pediste? -Esta vez el movimiento fue para negar. -Hasta que no se lo pidas yo no te ayudo.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que le voy a pedir que vaya conmigo si no me habla? -El tono que usó logró tocarle su corazoncito.

-Pues mira te acercas a ella, le dices ''¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?'' y problema resuelto.

-Lo dices como si tú ya tuvieras pareja.

-Aún no sé con quién ir -Dijo irritado.

No es que él no supiera como invitar a alguna chica, el caso era que no sabía a quién invitar, ninguna le resultaba tan atractiva para invitarla, ni siquiera la flamante Lydia Martin de la que tanto hablaban todos.

Entró al aula azotando sus libros claramente molesto consigo mismo y con el mundo por no lograr que ninguna chica la resultara atractiva. Estaba comenzando a pensar que era asexual.

Cuando acabaron las clases subió directamente a la biblioteca con Danny para estudiar historia de la magia antes del examen del día siguiente.

-Derek te está viendo -Le dijo Danny cuando ya llevaba media leyendo sobre Nicholas Flamel.

-¿Eh? -Levantó la cabeza para ver a su amigo.

-Que Derek, el campeón de Durmstrang, te está viendo -Frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿Es una especie de código? -Preguntó confundido.

-Mira a la mesa que está en aquella esquina -Dijo Danny exasperado -Es Derek y no deja de verte.

-Oh... -Volvió su vista al libro moviéndose despacio hasta poder fijar su vista donde el novio de Ethan le había dicho.

En efecto ahí estaba Derek Hale con expresión seria mientras leía un libro en italiano.

-Me voy a la sala común -Le dijo Danny poniéndose repentinamente de pie casi tirando su tintero antes de irse.

Stiles suspiró volviendo a la biografía del creador de la piedra filosofal y mandando a Danny a la porra por abandonarlo con la excusa de que Derek le estaba viendo.

Probablemente de nuevo quería acojonarlo como en la cena de bienvenida.

Se estremeció un poco mientras sacaba su móvil para escuchar música. En Hogwarts no tenía cobertura pero seguía funcionando con un hechizo para cargar la batería. Fue un regalo de Parrish cuando cumplió quince y aunque al principio quiso abrirlo, fácilmente le encontró el modo de usar.

Se colocó sus audífonos con forma de Yoda y volvió a su lectura prestando más atención al mago de Durmstrang ahora que sabía que estaba ahí.

Se entretuvo una hora más leyendo hasta que el sueño empezó a casi cerrarle los ojos, guardó sus cosas, escondiendo su móvil perfectamente, antes de despedirse de la bibliotecaria con un leve movimiento de su mano. Derek Hale ya no estaba ahí.

\+                                                +                                                                 +                                                   +

Derek estaba que se comía la yema de los dedos cada vez que alguna chica se le acercaba con intenciones de que le pidiera que fueran al baile, eso y que Peter le había mostrado de lejos quien era la tal Jennifer Blake. Muy guapa pero no su estilo.

El suyo era más delicado, que ladearan el rostro como un ave, que se mordieran los labios, que usaran el cabello despeinado por tanto pasarse los dedos, que se sentaran horas a estudiar pero que también tuvieran sus momentos para divertirse.

El único problema es que esa personita con todas las características que a él le gustaban siempre andaba acompañado y no solo por Scott, también por Danny, a veces por Ethan aunque fuera de otra casa y a veces por todos, el caso es que nunca estaba solo, incluso cuando iba a la biblioteca se llevaba a Danny.

A ese paso su plan de tres semanas tendría que alargarse a cuatro y no tenía cuatro semanas, con Peter pisándole los talones no tenía ni siquiera una semana.

Soltó un suspiro saliendo de la biblioteca con el libro en una de sus manos pensando volver otro día para pedirle al chico una cita para poder hablarle; volteó por pura curiosidad encontrándolo perfectamente concentrado en su libro con el ceño fruncido, su lengua asomando por entre sus labios y completamente solo. Sonrió para sus adentros recargándose en la pared para esperar a que saliera y poder platicar un poco con él. Esperó durante quince minutos antes de que el chico saliera con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una bufanda cubriendo su cuello.

-Hey -Saludó dándole una sonrisa.

-Hola -Stiles se detuvo frente a él. -¿Cómo estás? -Las manos empezaron a sudarle un poco.

-Bien -Respondió de forma brusca -Quería hablar contigo ¿Podemos? -El hermano de Parrish miró a los lados antes de asentir.

-Te juro que no fui yo, ya he dejado atrás las travesuras -Stiles levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

-No sé de qué hablas -Stiles soltó un suspiro bajando sus manos lentamente.

-¿Entonces? -Ladeó su rostro en un movimiento fluido, delicado.

-¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? -Mentalmente se dio un zape por haberlo soltado tan de repente.

-Yo... Eh -Stiles se movió nervioso -¿Yo? -Dijo finalmente con un gesto de incredulidad.

-Sí, tú, Stiles -Dijo nervioso por su respuesta.

-Oh... -El león se lo pensó durante cinco segundos eternos para ambos -Si... Me gustaría -Dijo finalmente con una suave sonrisa.

-Muy bien -Derek sonrió también sintiendo que le quitaban un muro de concreto de la espalda.

-Si... -Stiles se movió inquieto -Estaba por irme a la cama ¿Bajas? -Enderezó su rostro sin retirar la sonrisa.

-Si -Respondió empezando a caminar junto al chico.

-Aún no me recupero de la otra noche -Dijo Stiles tratando de romper la tensión -¿Tú sí?

-No del todo -Respondió a medias porque el motivo de sus ojeras era la falta de sueño por pensar en Stiles no por la velada.

-Luego tenemos exámenes y Scotty no para de dar lata con que le enseñe a bailar pero ni siquiera tiene pareja y quiere que yo haga milagros con sus dos pies izquierdos. Aún recuerdo cuando teníamos cinco que ambos íbamos a bailar en una boda pero al final él no bailo por descoordinado, no es que yo sea coordinado pero sé que pie mover en que momento -Derek arqueó las cejas sin perderse ni una de esas palabras nerviosas durante todo el trayecto hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

-Te veo mañana -Se despidió besando sutilmente su frente.

-Hasta mañana -Le respondió el león antes de meterse a su sala común.

\+                                            +                                                    +                                                           +

Cuando volvió a las mazmorras sintió que hasta los colores rojo y negro eran más brillantes, ni siquiera el ruido molesto de sus compañeros cantando el himno de Durmstrang con notas inexistentes le arrebataron su buen humor.

Stiles le había dicho que sí, algo torpe pero le dijo que si, un hermoso y enmarcado sí.

Le entraron ganas de sacarle la lengua a Peter como un niño pequeño cuando pasó a su lado en el comedor a la hora del desayuno, estaba feliz, muy feliz y solo porque iba a ir al baile con el hermanito menor del novio de su amigo. Que embrollo.

-Buenos días -Saludaron Scott y Stiles al mismo tiempo, como los casi mellizos que son.

-Buenos días -Respondió sentándose junto a Stiles.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó Isaac mordiendo su tostada.

-¿De qué hablas? -Arqueó las cejas ignorando las miradas de todos mientras llenaba su plato de comida.

-Nunca saludas -Le dijo Stiles sonriendo levemente.

-¿De verdad? -Todos asintieron. -No lo había notado.

-¿Notado que? -Preguntó Parrish sentándose a su lado.

-Que no nos saluda -Dijo Scott tomando más comida.

-No, no lo haces -Frunció el ceño sintiéndose traicionado -Isaac ¿Vas conmigo al baile?

-¿A-al baile? -Stiles rio quedito recargándose un poco en su hombro. -Claro. -Isaac se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Bien -Parrish empezó a escoger salchichas y algo para acompañarlos.

-¿Les dijiste que vamos al baile juntos? -Le preguntó a Stiles hablando solo para él.

-Se van a enterar -Le respondió con una sonrisa bastante sincera. -¿Tu les dijiste?

-Se van a enterar -Dijo con cierto tono burlesco.

-Ja já -Stiles rodó los ojos.

-Ahí viene Allison -Dijo Danny apuntando a la entrada.

-Anda, Scott -Stiles se removió de su lado lanzándole miradas a su amigo.

-Viene con sus amigas -Derek sintió cierto alivio al darse cuenta de que no era el único que tenía ese problema.

-No creo que muerdan -Matt le urgió al campeón de Hogwarts.

-¡Allison! -Jaló del brazo a Stiles evitando que se pusiera de pie.

-Ve, Scott -Le mandó Danny con una mirada penetrante obligando a que se pusiera de pie y caminara hasta las tres chicas de Beauxbatons.

-No lo miren -Ordenó Parrish manteniendo su vista en su desayuno.

-No puedo creer que se haya enfrentado a un perro de tres cabezas y no pueda decirle a Allison que vaya con él al baile -Arqueó una ceja mirando a Stiles -¿Tú también te lo pensaste mucho? -El chico rio -Serán idiotas.

-Siempre andas con tus amigos -Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Son mis amigos -Stiles lo miró a los ojos sin titubear -Solo tenías que ir y decirme: ¿Stiles vas al baile conmigo?

-¿Y si me decías que no?

-¿Enserio, Derek? -Stiles sonrió.

-¿Y si ya tenías pareja? -Le arqueó las cejas sin retirar su mirada.

-¿Cómo quién?

-No lo sé -Quiso tragarse la sonrisa cuando vio a Stiles recargar su frente en su hombro.

-Eres idiota, Derek -Le sacó la lengua y volvió a su desayuno.

Sentía algo cosquillearle en el estómago, subirle por el vientre y explotar en su boca de forma dulce. A este punto todos los que se juntaban a comer ya debían estar enterados de que iban juntos al baile.

-Ya vuelvo -Dijo Boyd mirando a las tres chicas de Beauxbatons donde Scott seguía haciendo el ridículo.

-Esa es la iniciativa -Dijo Parrish dándole apoyo.

Esta vez no pudo evitar seguir a su amigo con la mirada hasta que se detuvo frente a la guapa rubia.

-Oh Dios -Stiles dejó caer su tostada -Le dijo que si... Les dijeron que sí.

-Vienen para acá -Dijo Isaac mirando en la misma dirección que todos.

-Le dijo que sí -Stiles tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Esperabas que le dijera que no? -Dijo Jackson con la pose chula de siempre.

-No... No lo sé -Stiles se mordió los labios.

-Chicos, ellas son Allison, Lydia y Erica -Las tres chicas saludaron luego de la presentación de Scott -Ellos son Stiles, Derek, Parrish, Matt, Isaac, Jackson y Danny.

-Siéntense –Ofreció Parrish, al parecer el único lo suficientemente cuerdo como para ser amable y no quedárseles viendo como si fueran espectros.

Resultó que Stiles congenió de maravilla con Erica y Allison, Lydia casi no hablaba pero no era el único que había notado las miradas que le lanzaba a Jackson.

Comenzaba a pensar que todos esos chicos tenían dos facetas, cuando estaban solos Jackson era menos hosco pero ahora que había más en la mesa no paraba de hacerse el estirado.

Scott estaba nervioso y Boyd empezaba a hablar.

Terminaron yendo todos juntos a clases en grupos revueltos hasta que cada quien estaba en su aula.

No era tan malo tener a tantos chicos a su alrededor, aunque su favorito era el niño de los lunares, a pesar de que hablara hasta por los codos y lograra irritarlo, pero igual le gustaba.

\+                                                     +                                                               +                                              +

 

Stiles rodó los ojos ante la quinta vez en que Scott decía ''Es hermosa'' ni que él no tuviera ojos para ver a Allison.

-La próxima vez que digas eso te pego la boca con lágrimas de mandrágora -No tenía ni idea de si eso funcionaba o si las mandrágoras lloraban pero fue suficiente para que su amigo cerrara la boca.

Dejó caer su mochila en la orilla del bosque con su túnica al lado.

-Ven acá, Scott -Se acomodó el suéter de la escuela esperando a que llegara su amigo con el reproductor de música.

-¿Y si no aprendo? -Scott manipuló el aparato colocando el instrumental.

-Parado ahí no vas a aprender nunca -Extendió sus manos haciendo que su amigo se adaptara a la posición que le había enseñado dos días atrás.

-Stiles -Se sintió mal al ver su rostro ligeramente triste.

-Vamos, Scotty -Le urgió Stiles moviendo sus pies desesperadamente. El moreno colocó una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra paralela a su mano, empezaron a moverse, o mejor dicho Stiles se movía tratando de que Scott le siguiera aunque el chico parecía completamente torpe en comparación a los nervios crónicos de Stiles.

-Izquierdo... Izquierdo ¡cuidado! -Stiles suspiro -Otra vez, un dos tr... Un dos tres... Vuelta -Trató de no quejarse cuando su amigo le dobló el brazo de más.

-Lo siento, Stiles -Negó con la cabeza volviendo al vals lento que le estaba enseñando.

-Lo haces mal -Dijo Matt cuando llegó corriendo. Sus manos se engancharon en la cintura de Stiles levantándolo un poco del suelo.

-Mattie -Frunció el ceño cuando tocó de nuevo el suelo.

-Es con delicadeza -Dijo el aludido colocando sus manos en posición sobre el cuerpo del Stilinski menor haciendo que se moviera junto con él siguiendo las notas de la música en el reproductor.

-Son buenos juntos -Dijo Isaac sentándose con Parrish sobre un tronco caído.

-¿Porque no vienes al baile conmigo, Stiles? -Preguntó Matt sin dejar de moverse.

-Llegas tarde -Stiles siguió moviéndose.

-¿Con quién vas? -Preguntó Parrish alzando la voz.

-Conmigo -Sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro cuando Derek hizo aquella afirmación.

-¿Stiles y Derek? -Preguntó Jackson sentado junto a Isaac.

-Suena bien -Dijo Parrish -Pero mi hermano es menor de edad.

-Es un baile, no nos estamos casando -Se quejó Stiles soltando a Matt -Ven aquí, Scott.

-No me gusta que ellos me vean -Su amigo colocó su mano en la cintura apretando el suéter.

-Te van a ver todos el día del baile -Scott suspiró volviendo a retomar las clases de Stiles por más que terminara pisándolo.

Cuando el sol se ocultó decidieron volver todos al castillo entre bromas pesadas, insultos por parte de Jackson y la mano de Derek en su espalda baja.

Estaba nervioso y a la vez ansioso, solo era un baile, el equivalente a una cita, si funcionaba probablemente habría una segunda, luego un beso y tal vez, solo tal vez terminara como novio de Derek, el campeón de Durmstrang, aunque él prefería llamarlo el mago de los dientes adorables o el guapo y altanero Derek Hale.

Cenaron con las chicas como ya se había hecho costumbre desde que Boyd invitó a Erica y Scott a Allison. Normalmente nunca se sentaba con su hermano a comer, ni con sus amigos tampoco, se llevaba bien con Matt y Jackson pero él tenía sus amigos y una casa diferente. Aún no acababa de comprender como Parrish era Slytherin y él Gryffindor a pesar de no ser muy diferentes en su forma de ser, aunque otra cosa era lo físico, Parrish tenía los ojos verdes y rasgos afinados, muy guapo, nada parecido a sus ojos cafés, su rostro plagado de lunares, su torpeza crónica, poco atractivo por todos lados.

\+                                                     +                                                  +                                                               +

Suspiró volviendo a su lectura sobre los nargles alejando todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, como siguiera así iba a terminar por decirle a Derek que no iba con él al baile. De tantos chicos guapos era imposible que el guapo y altanero mago se fijara en él.

-¿Qué piensas? -Y se había olvidado de que estaba sentado a su lado viéndolo estudiar.

-Nada -Respondió inflando los mofletes.

-Stiles -Se giró a verlo plateándose si debía preguntarle.

-¿Porque me invitaste? -Arqueó sus cejas tratando de copiar su modo siniestro.

-¿Porque dijiste que sí? -Abultó sus labios en un puchero.

-Porque me gustas -Derek sonrió mostrando su fila de dientes blancos.

-Tú también me gustas -Apretó su mano izquierda entre las suyas -Ahora lee.

Stiles sonrió levemente volviendo a leer sobre los nargles aunque su mente divagaba lejos de ahí.

-¿Porque me miraste feo la primer noche? -Casi se rio ante el gesto de Derek.

-No te miré feo -El búlgaro miró a otro lado.

-Si lo hiciste, me miraste como si esperaras que desapareciera o algo así, tu, Isaac y Boyd, los tres querían matarme, no es que no haya sentido esa mirada antes pero a ustedes nunca les hice nada como para que me miraran así o probablemente no lo recuerde pero no es posible porque yo recuerdo todo desde los tres años...

-Cállate -Cerró la boca como si hubiera sido una orden directa.

-Aburrido -Volvió a su lectura aprendiendo más cosas sobre esas pequeñas criaturas diabólicas.

Se les hizo rutina eso de sentarse los dos a leer en la biblioteca cada vez más cerca uno del otro, incluso habían llegado al punto en que se esperaban para irse juntos.

Era absurdo lo mucho que le gustaba a Derek esos momentos de silencio rotos por el movimiento constante de la pierna de Stiles sobre la madera o el repiqueteo de sus dedos sobre la pasta dura del libro en turno.

-Derek -Peter le sostuvo del brazo -Jennifer está en nuestra sala común, quiero que seas amable -Bufó molesto zafándose del tedioso agarre. No le gustaba que su tío intentar meterle a la muchacha hasta por los codos.

-No la voy a ver -Dijo con un tono demasiado molesto.

-Solo abre el baile con ella y luego te puedes ir con tu cachorro a hacer lo que quieran.

-Se llama Stiles y voy a ir al baile con él -Trató de ignorarlo pero volvió a tomarle del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Solo salúdala -Pidió con un falso tono de tranquilidad -Y te dejaré en paz.

Aún no comprende que fue lo que le llevó a creerle que lo dejaría en paz. Esos dos estaban más que aliados para lograr que se separara de Stiles.

Después de presentarse la chica empezó a aparecerse a cada paso que daba, si iba al comedor se la topaba y sin ninguna pena soltaba un ''Adiós, Derek'' demasiado ensayado. Incluso en la biblioteca la había visto un par de días pero no logró que se separara del chico Stilinski ni que él se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Estaba seguro que esa fue la semana más cansada de su estancia en Hogwarts a pesar de no tener ninguna clase.

-Derek -Stiles le miraba sentado a su lado en la torre de las lechuzas -Hay una chica, Jennifer -Frunció el ceño ante la sola mención de su nombre -No hagas esa cara, déjame terminar -Los largos dedos de Stiles se metieron entre los suyos haciéndose espacio. -Sé que tu director quiere que abras el baile con ella.

-Yo no quiero -Para su sorpresa el chico sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero puedes hacerlo, para quitártelos de encima puedes abrir el baile con ella -Miró el movimiento de su garganta cuando pasó saliva. -Luego vendrás conmigo ¿No?

-Quiero abrir el baile contigo -Con su mano libre le acercó a su cuerpo.

-No quiero que tengas problemas y he encontrado esa solución, abres el baile con ella y luego vienes a mí, te prometo que te estaré esperando.

-¿De verdad? -Stiles asintió clavando su mirada castaña en los ojos verdes de Derek. -En cuanto la primera pareja entre a la pista iré a buscarte.

-Si decides quedarte con ella no hay problema, es muy guapa, inteligente, mayor que yo, una chica...

-No me importa -Recargó su frente sobre la del menor quedando a centímetros de sus labios -Tu eres aún más guapo que ella.

-Claro que no -Apretó el cuerpo del león evitando que se alejara.

-Tienes unos ojos muy expresivos, nariz respingada, labios rosas, lunares por todos lados -Stiles se sonrojó tratando de esconder la sonrisa que nacía en sus labios. -Eres perfecto.

Ni siquiera Derek sabía que pensaba eso del chico, pero decirlo no le supo mal, todo lo contrario, sintió que nunca en su vida había tenido tanta razón. Antes de que el estudiante de Hogwarts pudiera decir algo Derek le calló con sus labios. Fue un beso casto, apenas un roce de labios.

El primer beso de Stiles.

\+                                                   +                                                    +                                                        +

 

Cuando Isaac le dijo del problema de Derek con Peter solo pudo pensar en una solución sin darse cuenta que tal vez Derek solo quería deshacerse de él y esa era la forma perfecta.

Creyó en el búlgaro cuando le dijo que le gustaba, no le importó darle su primer beso ni dejar que lo hiciera de nuevo frente a sus amigos porque se suponía que tenían algo, que se había fijado en él por encima de todos los estudiantes Hogwarts y habían quedado en que cuando la primer pareja entrara a la pista Derek le iba a buscar, no necesitó que se lo repitiera antes de que entraran al salón porque había quedado bastante claro la otra noche en la torre de las lechuzas.

O tal vez no porque cuando se suponía que Derek debía estar yendo hacia él se entretuvo besando a Jennifer a mitad de la pista donde todos le podían ver.

Se abrió paso por en medio de los estudiantes de último grado que llegaban rezagados para salir del lugar con su orgullo pendiendo de un hilo.

Solo a él se le ocurría que el campeón de Durmstrang se iba a fijar en el enclenque de Gryffindor. Se dijo que era mejor así, que se llevara la desilusión ahora cuando su corazón aún no estaba implicado, además un día todos ellos se iban a ir y para entonces probablemente ya estuviera enamorado del señor de los dientes adorables.

Se sentó en su ventana dejando toda su ropa hecha un montoncito junto a su cama, estaba triste pero también tenía cierto sentimiento de alivio, se había recuperado de cosas peores como la muerte de su madre, una simple desilusión semi-amorosa no iba a acabar con Stiles Stilinski. No, Señor.

Se dio un baño de diez minutos y fresco como una lechuga se metió a dormir rogando porque Derek no reconociera su letra en el regalo de cumpleaños que le compró.

¡Por Merlín! Le había comprado un regalo de cumpleaños y se lo había mandado con Isaac para que lo pusiera en la pila de regalos esa misma mañana.

-Si serás patético, Stiles -Se dijo usando otra almohada para cubrir su rostro y dormir tranquilamente.

Cuando Jennifer lo besó solo pudo pensar que no estaba tan mal, que la chica era guapa y que de pronto sentía algo por ella.

-¿Derek? -Parrish le miró con el ceño fruncido. No entendía porque, él estaba con Isaac no tenía por qué verle de ninguna forma.

-Es una pócima de amor -Escuchó a Lydia decir un poco más allá.

-Vámonos de aquí, -Sonrió como un idiota siguiendo a la chica a donde sea que fueran.

-¡Derek Hale! -La música amortiguó el sonido de la voz de Isaac.

Lo siguiente que recuerda son los brazos de Boyd separarlo de Jennifer a mitad del pasillo y alguien más enviar a la chica lejos.

-Un salón vacío -Urgió una de las chicas alzando su vestido para poder correr.

-Quiero ir con Jennifer -Se quejó con la voz bobalicona, como si todas sus neuronas le rogaran por esa chica. -¿Ella me espera ahí?

-Cállate -Le sentaron en un escritorio vacío con varios brazos deteniéndole hasta que un líquido cristalino entró a su boca.

-¿Derek? -Isaac le dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas -Hey ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó sintiendo que le habían despertado a mitad de su siesta.

-¿Quieres ir con Jennifer? -Fulminó a Scott con la mirada -Ese es un no.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó notando a todos vestidos de gala.

-El labial, debió ser el labial -Allison se dejó caer en un banco vacío con su vestido azul desparramado por todos lados.

-¿Dónde está Stiles? -Preguntó buscando al chico entre todos los presentes.

-Seguro lamentándose por haber aceptado ir al baile con un idiota -Matt estaba de brazos cruzados junto a Parrish y Scott.

-Cuando Jennifer te besó -Hizo una mueca de asco inconscientemente -Tú la seguiste, probablemente Stiles se fue en ese momento -Dijo Erica despacio.

-Fue una poción de amor, no fue tu culpa -Le dijo Isaac cuando notó que comenzaba a sentirse como una mierda.

-¿A dónde fue? -Todos se miraron buscando una respuesta.

-Probablemente al lago negro -Dijo Matt desamarrando su moño.

-La torre de astronomía-Propuso Scott.

-Vuelvan al baile, chicos -Dijo Parrish -Yo le buscaré.

-Yo le busco -Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Oh si, lo buscas y luego le dices que te han dado una poción de amor -Ironizó Jackson -A ver si te cree.

-Es la verdad -Le apoyó Boyd.

-Déjalo por la paz, Derek -Le pidió Parrish casi en voz baja -Puede que te crea pero va a ser mucho mejor que simplemente le dejes en paz.

-No lo quieres ni él te quiere -Habló esta vez Scott -Te vas a marchar pronto, no hay forma de que Stiles no supere esta desilusión.

Quiso decir algo en esos momentos, decir que él si le quería porque era imposible no querer esas pestañas espesas haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar se dio cuenta de que solo Isaac estaba ahí con él.

Lydia y Jackson habían vuelto al baile igual que Boyd y Erica, Matt también junto con Allison pero Parrish y Scott habían ido a buscar a Stiles prometiendo que avisarían cuando dieran con su paradero.

-Isaac -Su amigo le miró -¿Qué hago?

-Lo hiciste mal desde que dejaste que Peter se metiera en tu vida pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar no dejaría de buscarlo -Le colocó una mano en el hombro -Ahora, campeón hay que ir a descansar porque estás muy pálido.

Dejó que Isaac le quitara la chaqueta roja y las botas, estaba demasiado agotado para siquiera intentar hacerlo por su cuenta.

-¿Quién revirtió la poción? -Preguntó sintiéndose un poco peor.

-Lydia -Isaac le arropó. -Ahora duerme, mañana abres los regalos y buscas a Stiles.

No supo si le respondió antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

\+                              +                                                                +                                                                 +

Se despertó a las cinco de la mañana como ya era habitual cada Navidad desde que recordaba. Algunos elfos estaban terminando de acomodar los regalos de Scott así que les ayudó aprovechando para sacudirlos un poco y tratar de averiguar que había dentro.

-¡Scotty! -Brincó encima de su amigo despertando a Danny en el proceso, los dos tenían cara de no haber dormido mucho. -¡Ya están los regalos! -Anunció volviendo a su cama para empezar a desenvolver las cajas que tenían su nombre.

El primero fue el de su padre que le envió un equipo completo de mantenimiento para su escoba, el siguiente fue el de Melissa donde venía un suéter de lana y una tarta de limón, luego abrió el de Parrish, era una caja llena de artículos de sortilegios Weasley, sintió que el collar que le había comprado era poco pero la foto de él y Isaac seguramente lo compensaba. Abrió el de Scott y no tardó en correr a abrazarlo, era una caratula nueva y unos audífonos para su móvil, ambos de Juego de Tronos. El siguiente fue el de Danny quien le regaló una brújula verde metálico donde la flechita apuntaba hacia Londres.

El de Matt era un libro sobre dragones, esta vez sí se había ganado un beso, el de Jackson era un diario de cuero con su nombre grabado y un encantamiento de tacto. Seguramente a todos les regalo lo mismo, igual que cada año.

Se sorprendió al encontrar uno de Erica y otro de parte de Lydia y Allison, entre las dos chicas le habían comprado un cambio entero de ropa con la nota ''úsalo en la cena'' pero le gustó más el de Erica, una vuela pluma de color azul. Isaac le envió una caja de chocolates con un sabor al principio amargo y de pronto completamente dulce y picante, chocolates búlgaros.

Se dejó caer en su cama revisando el libro completamente feliz hasta que Scott le lanzó una cajita en la cabeza.

-Te faltó ese -Le dijo robándole a un chocolate.

Tomó entre sus manos la cajita encontrando la pequeña etiqueta con tinta invisible, sacó el borrador que compró en su primer año y lo uso para revelar el remitente. Seguramente era su primo Marcus, se había graduado un año atrás y siempre le gustó gastar ese tipo de bromas.

''Con cariño, Derek''

Se quedó quieto observando como las letras desaparecían de nuevo.

-¿Stiles? -Soltó la cajita volviendo su vista al libro.

-Es de Derek -Dijo sabiendo que su amigo comprendería.

-Fue una poción de amor -Le dijo atropelladamente.

-Que bien -Enterró su cara en el libro. -Me preguntó si se la bebió a fuerzas o se la metieron con embudo.

-Fue el labial -Dijo esta vez Danny. Era genial como todos sus amigos se enteraban de sus desgracias como una jodida reacción en cadena.

-Señal que le correspondió -Trató de meterse aún más en las hojas sin lograrlo.

-Dale otra oportunidad -Scott se sentó a su lado.

-Si me pide disculpas por idiota lo perdono pero hasta ahí, él se va cuando el ciclo termine, yo me quedo todos felices para siempre.

-Eso es algo -Le apoyó Danny -Pero abre el regalo.

-Uhm... -Se planteó hacerlo y no hacerlo durante unos segundos antes de que sus dedos curiosos le picaran.

Abrió la envoltura cuidando de no rasgar la etiqueta, adentró estaba una zorrito de plata, era una agarradera para la varita. Se arrastró en su cama hasta tomar su varita de la mesita para calarle el adorno encontrando que quedaba perfecta y se le veía bastante mona.

-¿Porque un zorro? -Preguntó Danny.

-Mi patronus es un zorro -Respondió Stiles pasando sus dedos por la pieza de plata.

-¿Sabes hacer patronus? -Asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Derek había preguntado e incluso le tomó medida a su varita.

-Mi padre me enseñó en tercer año igual que a mi hermano.

-No sabía -Dijo Danny acomodando una foto suya con Ethan en uno de los muebles.

-Ahora lo sabes -Sonrió aún más amplio, puede que lo perdonara pero no iba a volver a lo que tenían de ninguna forma.

\+                                                     +                                               +                                                                +

Derek despertó a las doce de la mañana con la camisa pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor.

-¿Estás mejor? -Le preguntó Isaac sentado a mitad de su cama con una recordadora en su mano.

-Si -Respondió sintiendo que la garganta le raspaba -Iré a darme un baño.

-Hay tarta y chocolate para cuando vuelvas -No quiso preguntarle cómo fue que lo consiguió porque probablemente la respuesta no le iba a gustar. Se sacó el pantalón en la ducha tirándolo a un lado junto a la camisa blanca de la noche anterior, la fatídica noche anterior.

Automáticamente todo volvió a su memoria como una jodida película muggle frente a sus ojos.

Media hora después volvió a su habitación encontrando a Isaac en la misma posición sin soltar su recordadora que ahora que lo notaba tenía humo rojo.

-¿Qué se te olvidó? -Le preguntó secando su cabello.

-No sé, probablemente enviar algún regalo pero ya revisé y no hay nada, traigo bóxer, me duche, me lavé los dientes...

-¿Ya le compraste regalo a Parrish? -Isaac asintió -¿Por su cumpleaños?'

-Mierda -Ver a Isaac intentado meterse los pantalones con una mano y con la otra meterse una sudadera hubiera resultado gracioso de no ser porque ese simple comentario de su parte le recordó a Stiles.

Cuando les dijo sobre la fiesta sorpresa que iban a hacer en la habitación de su hermano donde solo él sabía cómo se colarían, Derek le estaba contando los lunares de su frente, perdía la cuenta constantemente por los gestos que hacía pero aun así le resultó entretenido.

Se puso a abrir sus regalos tratando de pensar cómo explicarle y pedirle otra oportunidad, lo que nunca se imaginó haciendo, pidiéndole a alguien que le diera una segunda oportunidad.

El penúltimo regalo que abrió era un reloj que al marcar cada hora la tapa se levantaba y un lobo aparecía rugiendo sin emitir sonido.

-¿Sabes de quien es este? -Le preguntó a su amigo quien seguramente ya había revisado sus regalos.

-¿Qué es? -Le mostró como el pequeño lobo salía del reloj-¿En qué papel venía? -Le mostro un envoltorio azul agua -¿Crees que tarden mucho en hacerlos?

-Pregúntale a Stiles -Dijo Boyd cerrando la boca automáticamente.- Porque Stiles sabe de todo en Londres y...

-¿Es de Stiles? -Preguntó buscando la tarjeta que solo decía ''Feliz cumpleaños'' con letra ladeada.

-No sé -Dijo Isaac demasiado rápido para que fuera verdad.

-Érica te envió un regalo también -Dijo Boyd tratando de hacerle entender que por muy chulo que estuviera el regalo no quería decir que Stiles le quisiera.

Lo comprendió porque eran igual de cortos de palabras.

\+                                                               +                                                          +                                                      +

 

Stiles se colgó de Scott cuando bajaban corriendo hasta el campo de Quidditch, su amigo había recibido la nueva nimbus y debían estrenarla, Stiles llevaba años con su viento de marfil y al fin podrían igualarse en vuelo así que no iban a perder la oportunidad de probarlas. Llevaba la varita enfundada en su pierna completamente desnuda, decidió no usar el zorrito que le regaló Derek por muy bonito que fuera y esperaba que si se enteraba que fue él quien le dio el reloj tampoco lo usara.

-¡STILES! -Se detuvo en la entrada del castillo cuando escuchó a Isaac -Hey... -El rubio jaló aire por la boca varias veces -¿Dónde puedo encontrar algo así? -Le mostro el dibujo de dos dijes gemelos, el sol y la luna -Es para Jordan.

-¿Para Jordan? -Preguntaron Scott y Stiles al mismo tiempo, uno sorprendido por que le llamara Jordan y el otro porque quisiera regalarle algo tan ostentoso.

-Por su cumpleaños -Stiles asintió.

-Dijes gemelos para que cuando te marches él se acuerde de ti -Stiles bufó algo molesto.

-Existen las cartas, Stiles y me gradúo este año, puedo conseguir un empleo en Inglaterra durante su último año -Ambos amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta -¿Qué?

-No sabía que quisieras tanto a mi hermano -Dijo Stiles.

-¿Cuantas personas en el mundo existen como él? Ninguna, ni una sola y yo he tenido la suerte de encontrarlo -Isaac les miró con ojos brillantes -Tuve que viajar por agua durante tres días para encontrarlo. No lo voy a dejar ir.

-Ok -Stiles sonrió completamente feliz por su hermano mayor. -Envía una carta a FloxYVanilla diles que te recomienda Stiles Stilinski, que lo quieres para el hijo de Claudia y lo tendrás antes de que le armemos el teatrito en su habitación -Scott se removió inquieto con la escoba en sus manos -Y si te atreves a hacerle daño tienes que saber que a los doce años ya sabía hacer los hechizos imperdonables -Le guiño un ojo antes de girarse para seguir corriendo hacia el campo de Quidditch a volar durante las cinco horas que le quedaban antes de tener que ducharse y ponerse la ropa que le regalaron las chicas de Beauxbatons para la cena de esa noche.

\+                              +                                                                              +                                               +

 

-Creo que Derek si te quiere -Le dijo Scott sentado en su escoba justo a su lado.

-Creo que Derek solo quería alguien con quien ir al baile -Se defendió.

-Y teniendo a toda la comunidad estudiantil detrás de él escogió al único patoso que huele a libros -Eso tenía lógica.

-No huelo a libros -Volvió su vista al frente observando el bosque prohibido -¿Crees que el acertijo del cofre sea para el bosque prohibido?

-Tu dijiste que era obvio -Le dijo Scott mordiéndose los labios.

-Tomarán algo de valor para ti, tal vez algo material, el reloj que te dio Melissa cuando entraste a Hogwarts o tal vez la escoba, o tus estampitas de Tony Stark.

-No quiero que se lleven mis estampitas, tú me ayudaste a juntarlas en seis años.

-Tal vez vayan a ser las estampitas -Dijo Stiles sonriendo.

-Prefiero las estampitas a que tomen a Allison -Ambos se tensaron.

-No creo que...

-Tú dijiste que casi siempre toman a alguna persona querida -Stiles suspiró.

-Aun no comprendo cómo pasaste de andar tras Kira para pasar a salir con Allison.

-Así como tu pasaste de amar a la viuda negra a amar a Arya Stark

-¡No las compares! Ellas son perfectas, Kira y Allison son simples humanas -Scott le miró feo. -Te enseñaré como volar un thestral, te será útil para salir de ahí.

-Luego de que cumpla años tu hermano -Stiles asintió de acuerdo.

\+                                                      +                                                          +                                                          +

 

Los pantalones que las chicas le regalaron eran demasiado pegados a su gusto pero le gustó como se le veían, Danny dijo que hacían notar su trasero redondo y no supo si indignarse o alegrarse. La camisa funcionaba pero la chaqueta de cuero no era su estilo en lo más mínimo.

-¡Feliz Navidad! -Dijeron todos cuando llegaron Scott y Stiles.

-Feliz Navidad -Stiles se sentó en medio de Matt e Ethan.

-¿Qué tal la escoba? -Les preguntó Danny apenas se sentó Scott.

-Grandiosa -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Juegan Quidditch? -Preguntó Allison emocionada.

-Stiles es el buscador de Griffyndor, Scott cazador y Danny guardián -Dijo Parrish con completo orgullo.

-¿Eres buscador, Stiles? -Le preguntó Erica como si le hubieran dicho que era el creador de una escoba.

-Es igual de inquieto que la Snitch -Dijo Jackson mordiendo una nuez. -Tienen los mismos pensamientos.

-Solo estas celoso porque el buscador de Slytherin nunca ha logrado atrapar una snitch antes que yo -Respondió Stiles.

-Jackson es golpeador, igual que Matt -Dijo Scott desviando la atención -Parrish es cazador.

-Era -Dijo el Stilinski mayor -Dejé el equipo este año.

-¿Qué tal las clases? -Cambió de tema Matt.

-No me quejo -Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué año cursas? -Le preguntó Lydia como si estuviera evaluándolo.

-Sexto, igual que tu novio -

-¿Entonces quien es de quinto? -Preguntó Boyd algo confundido.

-Scott, Ethan, Stiles y yo -Dijo Danny moviendo sus dedos igual de impaciente por la comida.

-¡Feliz Navidad! -Gritaron todos en la mesa de nuevo cuando Derek se acercó hasta ellos.

-Feliz navidad -Soltó sin muchas ganas, nada parecido a los ''Buenos días'' que soltaba los días anteriores.

-Ha vuelto nuestro Derek amargado -Dijo Isaac.

Stiles trató por todos los medios de no voltear a verlo sin parecer algo forzado así que hizo lo que todos pero sin mirarlo realmente.

-Qué bonito reloj -Lydia se movió en la mesa tratando de alcanzar su muñeca sin lograrlo por la distancia.

-Es un regalo -Dijo Derek logrando llamar la atención de Stiles.

Estaba llevando su regalo aunque probablemente no sabía que él lo había enviado.

Trató de no ver lo guapo que se veía en su chaqueta de cuero, en sus pantalones desgastados y la camisa de cuello en V, trató pero estaba haciéndole justicia al apodo ''guapo y altanero'' que le dio la primera noche.

-¿Quién te lo regalo? -Sintió que se tensaba en su lugar.

-No sabemos -Dijo Boyd sacándolo del apuro.

-¿En serio? -Parrish miró a Isaac -Estoy seguro de que... -Stiles clavó sus ojos castaños en su hermano mayor -hay muy pocos iguales -Concluyó.

-Está muy bonito -Halagó Allison haciendo que Stiles se sintiera orgulloso de su elección.

-Cierto, Matt -Lanzó sus brazos al cuello del mayor -Muchas gracias por tu regalo -Le dio un beso en la mejilla recuperando la euforia que sintió cuando descubrió el libro.

-Me alegra que te gustara -Matt conservó su brazo alrededor de su cintura luego de que se separaran.

El contacto resultaba algo reconfortante en esos momentos cuando solo podía pensar que tal vez Derek se estaba burlando de lo lindo por lo de la noche anterior.

Por muy poción de amor que haya sido el mago de Durmstrang le había correspondido por eso pudo probar su labial.

 

La siguiente conversación fue sobre lo que planeaban hacer luego de su último año donde Stiles dejó claro que luego del libro sobre dragones estaba considerando Rumania tanto como el Ministerio.

Cuando salieron del comedor se quedó esperando a que Derek le dijera que hablaran, que se disculpara pero no lo hizo. Punto malo para él.

\+                                                                     +                                                            +                                           +

 

Jackson les ayudó a colarse a la habitación de Jordan mientras Isaac le distraía con sexo, no es que se sacrificara, los dos debían estársela pasando genial en el baño de prefectos mientras ellos ayudaban a Stiles a convertir una habitación en una sala de ''Disco'

-Algo muggle -Le dijo Érica cuando notó que no había entendido la referencia.

Había varios encantamientos de insonorización, un armario con cerveza, tartas y un pastel que decía ''Felicidades Parrish'' con diecisiete velitas acomodadas con dedicación por Scott. Una manta firmada por todos que decía ''Jordan Stilinski 17'' estaba colgada del techo junto con una bola que reflejaba las luces por todos lados.

Cuando él llegó las camas ya eran sofás y los regalos estaban apilados en una esquina. Colocó el suyo y el de Isaac junto con los demás y se puso a ayudar a lo que fuera que necesitaran.

Varias veces se descubrió observando a Stiles sin disimularlo, aún no lograba encontrar una forma de acercarse y pedirle hablar.

Así como debió haberlo hecho cuando le pidió ir al baile con él, aunque algo bueno había sacado por esa traba en su casi relación, Stiles era muy maduro.

Tenía que aceptar que todo había resultado ser muy divertido a como lo había imaginado, todos congeniaban mucho mejor que la primera noche que pasaron en vela, la noche en la que descubrió que quería ese pedacito de inquietud en su vida.

Si Stiles fuera un ave sería un colibrí.

-Stiles -Le llamó por encima de la música colocando su mano en su espalda para que no volviera con Matt.

-¿Qué ocurre? -El chico le miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-Tenemos que hablar -Esperaba algún tipo de represaría o insulto pero por el contrario asintió.

-Te escucharé -Dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida donde seguramente no iba a ver nadie para escucharlos.

-Fue una poción de amor -Stiles asintió como si ya lo supiera -Quería estar contigo, de verdad, la única ilusión que me hacía ese baile era el ir contigo y lo arruiné. -Se quedó callado con sus ojos en los color miel.

-¿Es todo? -Asintió despacio -Hay que volver. -Era obvio que el chico no le iba a perdonar así por que sí.

-Perdóname, Stiles -Era la primera vez en años que la decía -Te demostraré que eres muy importante para mí.

-No hay nada que demostrar, Derek -El chico le regaló una sonrisa tímida, de comprensión -Olvídalo.

Quiso decirle que era imposible olvidarlo, que no podría hacerlo ni en siete vidas pero cuando abrió la boca Stiles ya lo había llevado de vuelta a la fiesta.

Tenía que empezar a hablar rápido porque los ingleses eran así y ya era la segunda vez que lo dejaban con las palabras atoradas en la boca.

\+                                                         +                                                            +                                                   +

Año nuevo los recibió con una fogata cerca del lago negro donde completamente abrigados estuvieron horas hablando de cientos de cosas.

Cuando dijeron que todo eso era para fortalecer la comunión mágica entre estudiantes de diversos lugares jamás se imaginaron que era tan literal.

De vez en cuando Stiles sentía la mirada de Derek posada sobre él pero trataba de ignorarla por más que le picara la nuca, antes de que se dieran las doce se sentó a su lado rozando sus hombros igual que lo hicieron la primer noche, con una cerveza en sus manos y en silencio. No sentía que debiera llenarlo con alguna información que recorría su cerebro 24/7, solo se quedó callado hasta que sonó la campanada de media noche y con eso los abrazos por todos lados.

Puede que el que se dio con Derek haya durado más que los otros pero no quiso pensar en eso, no cuando descubrió que en lugar de superarlo solo le gustaba más.

 

  El resto del tiempo se dedicó a ayudarle a su amigo con hechizos contra las arañas y cualquier clase de criatura que encontrara en el bosque durante la siguiente prueba, también le obligó a montarse en un thestral y a encontrarlos aún sin necesidad de verlos. Además de eso se preparaba para sus exámenes todas las noches durante una hora y media en la biblioteca donde esperaba que Derek apareciera sin saber que siempre estuvo ahí, observándole sin descanso porque seguía tan pillado por él como antes, tal vez más.  

\+                                                              +                                                    +                                                   +

 

Cuando retuvieron a Stiles en el pasillo luego de la cena y le pidieron que llevara el relicario de Scott sintió que todo era real de nuevo, que Derek se marcharía pronto ganador o no y Stiles se quedaría con lo que siempre había tenido: Scott y Parrish.

Se duchó en veinte minutos y aprovechó cuando su amigo se metió a la ducha después de él para tomar el relicario y mentirle diciendo que iba a ver a Matt. De todas las cosas jamás se esperó que fuera a ser ese pequeño artefacto creado cuando su amigo aún tenía cinco años, antes de que su padre muggle se fuera.

-Stiles -Su padre le recibió con un abrazo de oso.

-Hola, papá -Saludó sabiendo que probablemente su padre había llegado horas antes.

-Sabes que te amo y estoy orgulloso de ti ¿Verdad? -Le dijo colocando sus manos en sus brazos.

-Lo sé -Sonrió levemente sin entender ese arranque -Te amo, también.

\+                                          +                                                          +                                                    +

El reloj que le había regalado Stiles no estaba cuando despertó la mañana de la prueba.

-Seguro que es lo que debes recuperar -Le dijo Isaac mientras salían del castillo junto a los demás.

-Tienes razón -Dijo tratando de despejar su mente de los nervios.

Había practicado hechizos, estudiado y su escoba estaba cerca de él para cuando la necesitara porque sin duda iba a salir volando de ese trozo de infierno.

-Al sonar el cañón los tres alumnos entraran en el bosque a recuperar aquello que más valoran.

Tres segundos después ya estaba corriendo por el bosque sin perder tiempo en detenerse para llamar su escoba con la varita.

Se encontró con duendecillos a los que detuvo con un petrificus, sorteó un troll y escapó de una araña gigante.

Un muro semi derribado se alzaba frente a él cuando llegó a la meta, varias arañas salieron a su encuentro haciéndole sentir impotente por el tiempo que perdía.

Cuando por fin pudo acercarse hasta el capullo de telaraña descubrió que adentro había una persona y no cualquier persona, dentro estaba Stiles.

Empezó a cortar la tela con sus manos susurrando el nombre del chico sin ser plenamente consciente de que lo hacía.

''Algo de valor'' ¿Qué tenía de valor en Hogwarts además de Stiles? Incluso en Bulgaria lo que más atesoraba era y seguiría siendo ese chiquillo inquieto.

-¿D-Derek? -Le ayudó a salir de esa especie de sarcófago liberándolo por completo.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? -Le preguntó tratando de hacerle recuperar su humor.

-A Scotty -La piel pálida brillaba por los pequeños resquicios de sol.

-No te duermas -Le pidió ayudándole a ponerse de pie para llevarlo a la salida.

-Cuando dijiste que me demostrarías que -Tosió escondiendo su rostro en su cuello -Que era importante para ti no esperaba esto.

-Soy todo un romántico -Apretó su cuerpo delgado con sus brazos escuchando el zumbido de su escoba cerca de ellos.

-A la próxima me mandas chocolates -Sonrió feliz de verlo vivo, a salvo consigo.

Scott y Lydia seguramente seguían buscando o tal vez ya habían encontrado a su ''objeto de valor'' mientras él intentaba que Stiles no se durmiera.

-Los chocolates que quieras -La escoba llegó a ellos en ese momento.

Le ayudó a montarse obligándolo a que se sujetara de su cintura durante todo el vuelo hasta que llegó al punto de partida.

-¡Stiles! -Parrish casi lo tiró a un lado cuando se dio cuenta de que él traía a su hermano.

-Estoy bien -Le contestó Stiles dándoles miradas de soslayo mientras su hermano revisaba que no tuviera demasiados daños

-Gracias por traerle de vuelta -Le dijo el jefe de aurores dándole un abrazo también. En esos momentos Derek decidió que no era tan malo el contacto físico si era de este tipo.

Scott llegó minutos después montando en algo que no veía con Allison vivita y coleando. Antes de que se acabara el tiempo Lydia y Jackson aparecieron llenos de rasguños. Probablemente la chica era muy lista pero no funcionaba para vivir en un bosque de ninguna manera.

Se acercó de nuevo a Stiles rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y sus labios presionando su frente. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo se ponía a pensar como hubiera sido si no lo hubiera encontrado o si no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Cuando los brazos de Stiles le correspondieron al abrazo supo que ya estaba bien jodido porque de ahora en adelante lo quería a su lado.

-Gracias -El león escondió su rostro en su cuello.

-Sé mi novio, Stiles y ya no me debes nada -Sintió la sonrisa formarse sobre su piel.

-Pero prométeme que no besarás a nadie más -Se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos.

-Solo te besaré a ti -Presionó sus labios en la punta de la nariz del más joven disfrutando de ese pequeño momento que estaban teniendo mientras los jueces deliberaban.

\+                                                          +                                                          +                            +

 

Era obvio que Stiles iba a estar confundido por no saber a quién apoyar, si a su mejor amigo o a su recién novio, porque podía hacerse el idiota pero de una forma u otra él estaba tan pillado por Derek que no pudo evitar creerle luego de ese episodio con las arañas donde inconscientemente le estuvieron tejiendo un capullo a su alrededor.

-Los jueces han deliberado y el primer lugar es para Derek Hale -Se soltó del abrazo dejando que toda la atención estuviera sobre el campeón.

Su padre le pasó un brazo por los hombros manteniéndolo a su lado. Ya había terminado, estaba de vuelta, completamente sano y salvo gracias a Derek. Vaya forma de demostrar cuanto lo quería.

-¿Esto es tuyo? -Le preguntó Parrish sosteniendo su muñeca en alto.

-No, es de Derek -Respondió retirando el reloj de su muñeca. Allison llevaba el relicario de Scott en su cuello y Jackson aún mantenía en su mano una pulsera de Lydia.

-Por Merlín, Stiles -Supo todo lo que implicaban esas tres palabras de su padre sin necesidad de que las dijeran.

Comunicación padre-hijo... Excelente

\+                                        +                                                               +                                                                 +

A simple vista Derek no lucía como alguien cariñoso, la primera impresión que le dio a Stiles fue la de alguien que quería deshacerse de él a toda costa, como si le molestara que respiraran el mismo aire pero ahora, joder que ahora parecía no querer más oxígeno que el que saliera de sus pulmones, no es que se molestara pero le causaba picazón en el cráneo como es que pasaron de nada a todo a ignorarse a novios.

Tampoco le molestaba que le tomara de la mano en los pasillos, que le abrazara de la nada o se le quedara viendo cuando estudiaba pero un día el búlgaro se iba a ir y él se iba a quedar extrañándole día y noche hasta que volviera a verlo si es que lo hacía. Al final del día se prometía que iba a valorar lo que tenían y hasta ahí.

\+                                  +                                                           +                                                                    +

-¿Qué harás cuando te gradúes? -Le preguntó Erica un día a Derek mientras comían.

-Quiero entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Bulgaria -Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para ir a desempolvar sus escobas y montar un juego improvisado bajo la supervisión de Finstock quien no paró de gritarle: ¡Stilinski la snitch! Hasta que logró atraparla.

A su favor debía decir que Derek se veía muy bueno en ropa informal para el juego, esos pantalones debían ser enviados a Azkaban por casi provocar que se cayera de la escoba.

Hicieron eso todos los días turnándose los puestos para intentar con otra cosa pero luego de que Matt fuera golpeado por una bludger gracias a Scott y Stiles que no sabían cómo controlarlas decidieron que mejor cada quien en su puesto.

Parrish les hacia compañía desde las gradas junto a las chicas e Ethan, no entendía su terquedad por no querer jugar, había dicho que ese año se retiraba pero era algo extra así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

-Stiles no le preguntes -Le dijo Derek cuando le vio total intensión de soltar la bomba. -Yo te explicaré porque.

La explicación terminó siendo física y detalladamente en la sala de menesteres que gracias a Lancelot apareció cuando los dedos largos de Stiles estaban apretando el miembro de Derek de una forma casi adictiva. Al principio le dolió como el infierno pero luego del tercer intento se dedicaba a gemir y a pedir por más de lo que fuera que tocara el búlgaro cuando arremetía en su interior.

Durante una semana estuvo sentado en las gradas con un libro en sus piernas e ignorando las miradas de su hermano. Si Parrish tenía sexo con Isaac todos los días en el baño de prefectos él tenía derecho a dejar que su novio se metiera en sus pantalones por más rápido que Danny dijera que iba su relación.

En esos días era cuando mejor dormía, con el calor de Derek a su lado o sus brazos sobre su cintura, también andaba de mejor humor y ni que decir sobre su flexibilidad y condición física en las carreras por el lago negro para que bajaran los kilos que subieron en Navidad según Finstock.

\+                                        +                                                       +                                                                 +

-La última prueba -Dijo Scott en última semana de Marzo.

-Un laberinto -Stiles respondió aprovechando que estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor completamente solos, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Tú crees? -Se encogió de hombros -Si gano la copa será para los dos -Stiles sonrió.

-Es tu copa, Scotty yo solo hago lo que harías en mi lugar -Volvió a su tostada acomodando rodajas de mango encima.

-Eres un buen amigo, Stiles -Le lanzó un trozo de fruta a la cara para que se callara.

Los chicos de Durmstrang estaban teniendo prácticas al aire libre en los campos de Hogwarts bajo la atenta mirada de cientos de chicas que no paraban de mirarles el torso desnudo. Por un momento se puso celoso pero al siguiente segundo recordó que él había tenido a Derek desnudo la noche anterior, y por desnudo se refería a sin una sola prenda encima, completamente como Dios lo envió al mundo, casi igual porque estaba seguro de que no nació excitado ni con ese tamaño.

-Con él está Derek Hale -Dijo una chica de último año.

-¿Con él? -Se sintió envidiado y con baja autoestima a la vez, pero si Derek le quería así que el mundo siguiera rodando.

Su única preocupación debía ser ayudar a Scott con el hechizo aturdidor y su patronus, de otra forma no tendría oportunidad en la última prueba.

Prioridades de la vida..... Supera las expectativas.

\+                                          +                                                    +                                                              +

Peter le gritó durante horas que no podía salir con Stiles porque es el enemigo y en un mes no iba a volver a verlo en su vida.

Lo escuchó a medias y cuando acabó se fue a la biblioteca donde estaba el resto llenando pergaminos, respondiendo cuestionarios y terminando de leer para sus exámenes. Aún faltaba algo de tiempo para los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, sin embargo todos estaban mordiéndose las uñas de nervios.

Stiles estaba recargado en un estante con un libro de mitología celta en sus piernas y tres pergaminos acabados a su lado.

-¿Te falta mucho? -Stiles se acurrucó a su lado sin responder.

Era como los gritos de Peter también los hubiera escuchado. -¿Stiles?

-Estoy mimoso -Le respondió bajito, casi sin emitir sonido.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama?

-No tengo ganas de follar -Jackson abrió grandes los ojos clavándolos en ellos.

-Ahora van a pensar que te obligo -Le dijo burlesco logrando arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Ellos piensan lo que se les antoja -Pasó sus brazos por sus hombros dejando que se adormilara contra su cuerpo.

Sin duda esa fue una de las mejores tardes durante su estancia.

\+                                                                  +                                                 +                                                       +

El día de la prueba amaneció nublado, como si el cielo estuviera en contra de los tres los magos que se iban a internar en ese lugar o tal vez era una simple ilusión como el techo del castillo.

Tal y como le había dicho Peter era un laberinto; por más que intentó no volver hablarle era su único familiar vivo, además de Cora que vivía en Sudamérica y con la cual solo se escribía cada dos meses. Quería estar molesto con Peter por lo de Jennifer, quería no volver a hablarle por hacerlo perder tiempo con Stiles pero si se alejaba de él se quedaba completamente solo, porque lo que tenía con ese chiquillo nadie le aseguraba que fuera a durar después del torneo.

¿Que si lo quería? Claro que lo quería, probablemente hasta estaba enamorado pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él cuando no estuvieran juntos, si le iba a escribir o se iba a olvidar de eso que tenían. Porque sin duda era algo, era algo demasiado grande desde su perspectiva.

-Derek -Se giró a tiempo para corresponder el efusivo abrazo de Stiles -Prométeme que te cuidarás mucho, no te pongas nervioso.

-Estoy bien -Le respondió, apretando su cintura con sus brazos.

-No te presiones, adentro puede haber dementores o dragones o un basilisco pero no te presiones, quiero que salgas vivo de ahí -Los dedos largos le recorrieron el rostro.

-Ahora creo que estoy algo presionado -Besó su frente.

-No quiero que entres ahí -Los brazos delgados del león se cernieron sobre su cuello.

-Voy a estar bien -Sin querer sonrió al saberse querido de esa forma por el chico.

-Te quiero -Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus labios estaban presionándose sobre los de Stiles.

-También te quiero, Stiles -Unió su frente con la del pequeño dando y recibiendo besos.

-¡Stiles! -Se tensó al escuchar al Señor Stilinski llamar a su hijo.

-¡Ya voy, papá! -Stiles le dio otro beso antes de separarse e ir directamente hacia el jefe de aurores compartiendo la misma sonrisa.

Movió la varita en sus manos calibrando su peso exacto, Scott estaba más allá con una mujer delgada con piel morena, su madre según el parecido y más allá Lydia estaba con Allison y un señor de cabello negro. No es que fuera de meterse en la vida de los demás pero le entró la curiosidad por saber cómo es que la chica terminó siendo más unida a los Argent que a su propia familia.

-Suerte, Derek -Scott le dio un rápido abrazo.

-Suerte, Scott -Se sintió un poco más ligero al saber que ambos estaban en buenos términos y no era una competencia.

-Lydia -La chica sonrió como nunca antes -Suerte. -Se dieron la mano haciendo tregua.

En esos meses terminaron por hacerse amigos a pesar de ser de diferentes escuelas, algo que nunca antes había tenido y que empezaba a valorar.

-Cuando el cañón suene los tres campeones entrarán al laberinto para buscar la Copa de los tres magos. Mucha suerte.

No se detuvo a pensar antes de internarse en las paredes llenas de musgo que no paraban de aparecer a cualquier lado, con varita en mano siguió el recorrido tratando de ir al centro del laberinto donde se suponía que estaba la copa.

\+                                     +                                                             +                                                         +

Parrish le compró una paleta para que no se mordiera las uñas de los nervios. Su mejor amigo y su novio estaban metidos en un laberinto cuyas tres únicas entradas se cerraron apenas los tres campeones se internaron en ese lúgubre lugar.

Matt no paraba de decirle que se tranquilizara pero ¡Por Merlín! Podían morir allá adentro, podían atacarse y matarse entre ellos. No paraba de sentirse culpable por pensar que debió enseñarle hechizos de ataque a Scott, pero atacaría a Derek así que se alegraba de no enseñarle.

Su cerebro iba a mil revoluciones por segundo igual que su pulso cardiaco y los nervios, nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso pero en cuanto salieran le iba a gritar a Scott unas cuantas cosas luego de romper el acuerdo ScottYStiles porque no le dejaba nada bueno, después iba a ir con Derek y lo iba a obligar a casarse con él para que toda su vida lo escuchara lamentarse sobre el casi ataque de pánico que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Seguramente su tiempo de vida se había partido a la mitad.

Sacó su varita entreteniéndose en descubrir cada pequeño detalle del zorrito que llevaba en la agarradera, era bastante bonito, delicado, como algo que le gustaría enmarcar y no dejar que nadie lo tocara. Soltó un suspiro cuando el cronometro de Isaac marcó dos horas; se estaba muriendo despacito por los nervios y no había nadie que le ayudara a tranquilizarse, ni siquiera con dulces. Dos de las personas que más valoraba estaban metidos ahí buscando la copa de la gloria eterna, vaya nombrecito que tenía.

-¿Esas son chispas? ¿Parrish son chispas? -Su hermano presionó su hombro con sus dedos.

-No, no son chispas -Le importó poco que le gritaran que se volviera a sentar mientras bajaba de las gradas para ir a la parte baja. Si algo pasaba quería ser de los primeros en enterarse, fuera bueno o malo.

-¿Papá, lanzaron chispas? -Le preguntó al jefe de aurores ganándose una mirada severa.

-No -Se amedrento un poco ante la mirada de su padre sintiendo que se hundía en el suelo.

Se sentó en el pasto mirando fijamente la entrada por la cual había desaparecido dejando nada más que silencio a sus espaldas.

-¿Lo quieres? -Levantó la vista encontrándose con su padre. Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder con un ''si'' bastante seguro -No me importaría que tú y tu hermano se fijaran en cualquier chico de Hogwarts pero si ellos llegan a hacerles daño no podré lanzarles ninguna maldición.

-¿Un hechizo imperdonable? -Stiles sonrió -Vamos a estar bien papá.

-Son mis hijos -El menor de los tres Stilinski se lanzó a las piernas de su padre abrazando lo único que tenía a mano. Se quedaron en completo silencio durante diez minutos esperando a que la prueba terminara -Él también te quiere.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque te mira como si fueras de cristal -Stiles se sonrojó bajando su mirada. Su padre decía que Derek le quería, en cierta forma le mostraba su apoyo incondicional de padre en estas circunstancias.

-Eres el mejor -El jefe de aurores revolvió el cabello de su hijo de forma tierna haciendo sentir mejor a Stiles.

Uso quince minutos de su vida en conocer la estructura del pasto esperando por que todo acabara, fuera Lydia, Scott o Derek iba a estar feliz y lo mejor, aliviado.

-¿Qué es eso? -Levantó la cabeza observando igual que todos el ligero temblor que estaba teniendo el laberinto, fueron segundos lo que duró temblando como gelatina cambiando rápidamente a una simple tormenta igual de rápida que los aturdió lo suficiente para no saber cómo de pronto frente a ellos solo había un simple campo con tres chicos de pie y uno sosteniendo la copa.

La banda sonora de Hogwarts empezó a sonar en ese instante en que aceptaron todos juntos que Scott McCall estaba sosteniendo la copa y Lydia y Derek estaban a unos metros de él.

Igual que todos se puso de pie ignorando si tenían permiso o no de acercarse de esa forma tan estrepitosa al campeón del torneo.

-Derek -Susurró bajito sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al verlo tan entero, sucio de tierra, con algunos cortes pero vivo, completamente vivo -Has estado genial -Le echó los brazos al cuello sabiendo que era muy bien recibido.

Scott podía festejar con Allison, él tenía su novio y orgullosamente era el segundo lugar del torneo.

-Pero no gané -Fue lo que le dijo Derek, como si no pudiera creer que le estaba felicitando.

-Yo sé que tu no querías la gloria eterna -Hizo un movimiento con sus manos simulando florituras. -Además, eres el segundo lugar.

-Yo sabía que estabas conmigo solo por ser campeón -Stiles sonrió.

-Por eso y por tu cuerpo, grandulón -Se paró de puntitas acariciando suavemente sus labios con los propios. Un flash de cámara le hizo alejarse de mala gana.

-¿Son novios? -Preguntó una mujer joven.

-Si -Se sonrojó ante la forma tan segura en que Derek lo aceptaba, como si fuera algo completamente oficial. -¿Verdad?

-Sí -Respondió más que gustoso de poder tener a alguien tan guapo y altanero como novio aunque sabe que lo de altanero es pura apariencia.

\+                                   +                                                       +                                                            +

Cuando los flashes llegaron con más ganas se separó de Derek dándole su espacio para que fuera entrevistado por los periodistas de El Profeta, Corazón de Bruja y otros extranjeros que no conocía de nada. Más tarde tendrían su tiempo juntos para descansar porque Derek parecía molido, claro que no contaba que su novio iba a querer 'festejar' durante casi toda la noche tocando y dejándose tocar como nunca antes.

Debía aceptar que era bueno, Derek su primera desilusión amorosa, su primer beso, su primer novio, su primera vez... No podía estar más feliz de que fuera él.

\+                               +                                                             +                                                                        +

A partir de ahí solo quedaron dos semanas más que trató de aprovechar al máximo, el regalo de cumpleaños le miraba todos los días de la mesita de noche recordándole que el zorrito y el lobo de la esfera iban a estar ahí juntos siempre pero que Derek volvía a Durmstrang a hacer exámenes finales para graduarse, que luego iba a hacer pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Bulgaria y él se quedaba a seguir estudiando con su mundo completamente de cabeza.

-Podemos escribirnos -Le dijo durante la última semana.

-¿Si te escribo me responderás? -Se sintió un niño cuando Derek le beso la frente.

-Todas y cada una de las cartas -No sabía si era real, si le iba a responder o se iba a olvidar de él pero debía intentarlo a toda costa.

Parrish por otro lado creó un plan con Isaac para verse en tres meses, antes de que su hermano entrara a Hogwarts para poder hablar claramente sobre lo que iban a hacer; implícitamente estaba dicho que si alguno no llegaba a la cita todo se acababa.

Scott y Allison quedaron de verse durante el verano ya que gracias al trabajo de Chris Argent, padre biológico de Allison y adoptivo de Lydia tenía asuntos que aclarar con el ministerio británico. Boyd y Erica no les contaron mucho pero esos dos tenían planes de casarse luego de que la rubia hiciera su último año. Jackson y Scott se unieron para hacer planes que involucraran a sus respectivas novias porque el señorito Whittemore se había enamorado y no quería que Lydia lo dejara.

-Hay que escribirnos cada semana -Le dijo Derek mientras abrochaba la ostentosa chaqueta roja de Durmstrang.

-Tienes que contarme si te aceptan -Stiles se acomodó su corbata buscando de nuevo acurrucarse en Derek -No me cambies por nadie ¿Si? -Sintió que le dabas ganas de llorar.

-Jamás encontraría a nadie mejor que tu -Su ego subió un poquito tras esas palabras -Tampoco me cambies.

-No podría cambiarte por nadie, tonto -Derek le apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

-Stiles -El hijo del jefe de aurores levantó su mirada -Te amo.

El corazón le latió de forma alocada luego de escucharlo. De todos los días que tuvieron juntos esa masa enorme de músculos que tenía por novio había escogido el último día para decírselo.

-Yo también te amo -Dijo bajito recibiendo gustoso los labios de su novio.

\+                             +                                                                          +                                                                   +

-Escríbeme cada semana, Stiles -Erica le abrazó limpiando alguna lagrimilla.

-Tú también, Erica -Se despidió de la chica dejando que se montara en el carruaje.

-Cuídense mucho y espero carta por lo menos una vez al mes -Ordenó Lydia abrazando a Scott y Stiles juntos.

-Tú también escribe, Lydia -Le dijo Scott empezando a abrazarse a Stiles como si fuera su único refugio.

-Nos vemos, cuñadito -Isaac le palmeó la espalda decidiendo si era bueno abrazarse.

-Te veo dentro de tres meses -Le recordó decidiendo que un abrazo de despedida no le venía mal a ninguno de los tres porque Scott ahora estaba atado a él

-Ya verás que si -Isaac les sonrió de forma encantadora, como pocas veces se le veía.

-Eso espero –Se separó del rubio sin soltar a Scott.

-Hazte a un lado, McCall -Gruñó una voz demasiado conocida a su espalda.

-No hay que ser tan gruñón -Le dijo de broma a Derek tratando de aligerar el ambiente o iba a terminar por llorar.

-Allison quería despedirse.

-Oh -El sonido quedó amortiguado en la cinta negra que recorría el pecho de Derek -Encontraremos la forma ¿No?

-Sí -Los siguientes cinco minutos se limitó a sentir el aliento de Derek chocar contra sus labios y sus narices rozarse con cualquier movimiento.

No le dijo adiós porque obviamente le iba a ver pronto, tuvo la corazonada de que así iba a ser cuando el barco se hundió en las profundidades y solo quedaban capas negras en el patio.

-Fue real ¿Cierto? -Parrish estaba recargado en un pilar de piedra mirando sus manos -Me refiero a que él fue real, no lo imaginé estuvo a-aquí. -Colocó una de sus manos sobre la de su hermano y la otra la llevó a su cuello.

-¿Ves esto? -Le mostró el dije gemelo -Es real, Jordan y en tres meses se verán a las afueras del teatro que le gustaba a mamá.

Su hermano sonrió como si le hubiera dicho que tenía razón, que el sol si existía.

\+                                          +                                                             +                                                      +

La primera carta de Derek le llegó horas después de que él soltara su lechuza, le platicaba sobre el pequeño ataque de pánico que tuvo Isaac durante el viaje donde tuvo que mostrarle una foto para que se diera cuenta de que Parrish existía y eran pareja. También le dijo que llegaron bien, que todos les esperaban felices y que el cambio de clima hizo que Boyd se resfriara. Al final había un pequeño ''te amo'' garabateado sin precisión.

Las siguientes cartas llegaban cada semana o cada dos según los exámenes de Derek y los de Stiles. En la última carta antes de salir de vacaciones le envió una copia de la foto grupal que les hicieron el día de su cumpleaños. De hecho les envió una copia a todos pero la de Derek fue primero porque también tenía una copia de sus calificaciones solo para demostrarle que en sus horas de biblioteca si estudiaba y no se dormía como él había dicho.

Durante el verano se seguían escribiendo con más regularidad porque Stiles quería estar completamente enterado de como evolucionaba el proceso en el que su novio iba a terminar siendo el nuevo cazador de Bulgaria.

Se sentía orgulloso y feliz cada vez que le llegaba una nueva carta aunque él no hubiera terminado de responder la anterior. A veces también le enviaba fotos que unía alegremente al diario que Jackson le había regalado, también había fotos de sus demás amigos pero Derek era el que más aparecía.

Scott no escatimaba en detalles a la hora de contarle sobre las cartas de Allison y si se iban a ver en quién sabe dónde, igual que Parrish contándole las mil maravillas que estaba haciendo Isaac con su hermano en algún lugar del oriente medio.

\+                                   +                                                          +                                    +

_'Callejón Diagon 28 de Julio._

_Eres mi cuñado favorito,_

_Te quiere_

_Isaac''_

Dos días después obligó a su hermano a levantarse de la cama temprano, vestirse decente y llevarlo casi arrastras hasta el lugar donde Isaac le había dicho, tenía que admitir que estaba demasiado emocionado pero su hermano no sospechó hasta que lo tuvo de frente listo para ser abrazado, besado y quien sabe que tantas cosas más.

-Hola, guapo -Se giró rápidamente encontrándose con un sonriente moreno.

-Derek -Aunque hubiera querido evitarlo su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, como si algo lo obligara a abrazarlo.

-¿Pensabas que fue idea de Isaac? -Hizo un puchero sintiéndose felizmente engañado por el rubio.

Parrish propuso irse al Londres muggle donde nadie los conocía y podían pasar completamente desapercibidos, sin que nadie les molestara con sus miradas criticonas.

Acordaron quedarse en su casa durante las tres semanas que iban a estar en Inglaterra luego de tanta insistencia de parte de Stiles y un ''No se aceptan galeones en los hoteles'' de parte de Parrish.

Cuando terminaron de instalarlos en la habitación de invitados llegaron Matt, Scott, Jackson, Danny e Ethan listos para armar tanto jaleo como era costumbre de vacaciones. Chris Argent luego de que supiera que Stiles y Jordan eran hijos del jefe de aurores dejó que Lydia y Allison se unieran durante la última semana antes de volver a Beauxbatons para su último año.

Les enseñaron las maravillas que escondía el mundo muggle como los videojuegos, los comics, el cine improvisado con una buena laptop y un buen hechizo, las hamburguesas, pero sobre todo pasó mucho tiempo acurrucado como cachorro perdido en los brazos del nuevo cazador de Bulgaria.

\+                                                                 +                                            +                                         +

 

Cuando subió al tren ese año sintió que había vivido toda una vida en tres semanas, usó el viaje para añadir más fotos al diario agregando en las esquinas el lugar, la persona y la fecha. Su favorita era una donde estaba recargado en las piernas de Derek y cuando este le miraba le sacaba la lengua.

Entró al equipo de Quidditch como le prometió a Scott cuando se enteraron que Danny iba a ser Prefecto, él se había decidido ya por dedicarse a las criaturas mágicas así que tenía tiempo suficiente por todos lados.

Erica le dijo que Boyd iba a viajaran juntos en Francia para conocer a sus padres junto con su hermana así que no podrían pasar las fiestas con ellos pero en las siguientes vacaciones iban a estar todos juntos de nuevo. Los demás llegaron solitos, casi sin ser invitados.

Allison arrastró a su papá quien se llevó bien con su padre y Melissa. Tres días antes de Navidad llegó Isaac con un chico mayor que él, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, lo presentó como su hermano mayor, nadie necesitó que dijera que era su único familiar. Tenía dos cicatrices en su mejilla izquierda que terminaban en su cuello, aun así seguía siendo guapo y una excelente persona, sintió gusto de tenerlo rondando por su casa bajo la mirada de Matt quien apenas pudo soltar un ''Matthew Daehler'' cuando se presentaron. Era adorable ver como el amor surgía de la nada con personas que nunca imaginabas.

Todos se quedaron a dormir en su casa, completamente apretaditos pero fue genial despertar con Scott abrazado a su estómago como cuando eran niños.

En su cumpleaños diecisiete todos le enviaron regalos que le dejaron con la boca abierta, sin duda tenía a los mejores amigos porque aunque Jackson ya estuviera casi graduado no se contuvo de enviarle un tomo enorme sobre criaturas mágicas. Derek le envió un reloj idéntico al que le regaló en su cumpleaños un año atrás pero en vez de lobo era un bonito zorro. Si seguía haciendo eso iba a terminar por lanzar algún hechizo al que le dijo que su patronus era un zorro.

En la graduación de Parrish a la que solo su padre y él estaban invitados por ser familia apareció Camden dispuesto a declarársele a Matt, aún no sabe cuántas fotos tomó de ese momento y si a alguien le envió copias de más.

Derek le respondió la carta diciendo que le preocupaba su hobby de meterse en la vida de sus amigos junto a tres entradas para el partido Bulgaria vs Noruega de mitad de las vacaciones.

En la Corazón de Bruja de agosto que no vio hasta septiembre gracias a Kira había una página entera a teorías sobre la misteriosa chica que besó al bombón búlgaro Derek Hale antes del partido.

Se hubiera puesto celoso de no ser porque la chica era él. Le entraron ganas de enviar una carta quejándose por su repentino cambio de sexo pero se contuvo porque era mejor así, que nadie supiera nada sobre su relación con Derek o dirían que intentaba colgarse de su fama así que agradeció a su sudadera roja con un ''Hale'' enorme de letras negras en la espalda por tener capucha y haber tenido la sensatez de ponérsela.

-No es su culpa, tienes estructura ósea muy delicada -Le dijo Ethan mientras refunfuñaba por tercer vez durante la semana. Miró a su amigo esperando a que este le defendiera pero solo le dijo un ''Es verdad''. Solo se le bajó el coraje cuando se sentó a pegar las estampitas de los regalices que traían a Derek.

Esa Navidad se fueron todos juntos a la casa de Jackson en la playa. Sus padres habían viajado a América y él la propuso diciendo que necesitaban descanso de la ciudad pero muy en el fondo todos sabían que lo hizo porque no quería estar solo.

Cuando vio a Derek y lo abrazó descubrió que ya estaban de la misma estatura así que si lo volvía a besar antes de algún partido ya no podrían decir que era una chica, algo que no sabía si era bueno o malo todavía.

Isaac anunció esa Navidad que él y su hermano se quedaban en Inglaterra, el rubio había conseguido entrar a la embajada búlgara en Londres y su hermano iba a asociarse con un mago inglés para revivir Olivander's. Scott al saber que estudió el arte de las varitas no dudo en extenderle la suya para que le dijera de qué material estaba hecha.

\+                                                           +                                                      +                                         +

Sus últimos meses en Hogwarts apenas y paraba presionado por sus últimos exámenes, Derek siempre le enviaba chocolates de todo tipo cada semana sin importar si él le había respondido la carta anterior, a veces se sentía mal novio y le llenaba un pergamino con anécdotas recordándole cada tanto lo mucho que le extrañaba y lo fácil que era sentirse bien sabiendo que era correspondido.

En su cumpleaños le envió una recordadora que apenas tocó se puso rojita como tomate, pero su atención quedó clavada en la foto enmarcada de la primera vez que fueron a Hogsmead juntos.

Stiles estaba escogiendo dulces con un gesto de concentración y Derek le observaba así como había dicho su padre, como si fuera de cristal.

Ya habían pasado dos años y aún seguían juntos, estaba pronto a graduarse, probablemente tuvieran que seguir un tiempo con esa clase de relación pero iban a encontrar una solución.

La edición de Mayo de Corazón de Bruja le llegó de parte de Lydia, de Allison, de Erica y de Isaac, todos con una nota para que revisara la página 56, menos Lydia que le envió la página 56 y 57, donde se veía la entrevista que le hicieron a Derek y las fotos.

-No quiero saber que dice -Le dijo a Scott dándole los cuatro paquetes.

-Yo lo leo -Su amigo empezó a mover los ojos por las líneas hasta que encontró algo que le hizo sonreír como idiota -Escucha -Carraspeó soltando su tostada -El tan afamado jugador de Quidditch de la selección de Bulgaria ha aceptado estar saliendo con alguien desde hace más de dos años, muchos pensaran que es la chica de la sudadera roja sin embargo el mismo bombón búlgaro nos ha dejado claro que era un chico inglés.

''He mantenido una relación de dos años con él desde que lo conocí en mi estancia en Hogwarts durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos'' fueron las palabras exactas -Scott bebió zumo de calabaza - ''Su nombre es Stiles Stilinski y en este tiempo jamás ha dejado de apoyarme'' Concluyó el cazador dejando claro que es algo serio lo que tiene con el estudiante inglés de último curso y mejor amigo del campeón de la Copa Scott McCall. Sin duda este chico ha sido bendecido por el mismo Merlín. Bla bla bla nanananana -Scott abrió grandes los ojos -Escucha esto -Casi rebotó en la silla ignorando que su amigo estaba casi a punto del ataque de pánico -Cuando le preguntamos sobre si pensaba contraer nupcias con el chiquillo de dieciocho años el joven Hale nos dijo: Es algo que espero salga espontaneo, aunque si está en mis planes futuros hacerle recordar cuanto lo amo.

Stiles abrió grandes los ojos revolviendo en su mochila para sacar la recordadora. La miró por todos lados cayendo en cuenta que no curioseó a su alrededor buscando su funcionamiento.

-Está blanco -Le dijo Scott asombrado porque dejara el rojo.

-Si seré idiota -La rodó en sus manos encontrando el pequeño pedazo de plástico mal puesto listo para ser presionado.

-¡Es un anillo! -Scott se alejó de la mesa como si quemara cuando de en medio de la recordadora salió el círculo dorado.

Stiles tomó con cuidado la pieza de oro encontrando su peso reconfortante en su dedo anular.

-Tengo que escribirle a Derek -Tomó entre sus brazos las cuatro copias de la revista listo para ir a la torre las lechuzas y enviarle una extensa carta a su novio por pedirle matrimonio de esa forma tan original, tierna y muchas cosas más.

Cuando miró el pergamino decidió que mejor no le iba a decir nada de su recién descubrimiento, que lo iba a dejar con la curiosidad e iba a fingir demencia hasta que acabara sus EXTASIS, aun así se colocó el anillo y lo llevaba feliz de la vida a todos lados.

Se detuvo a pensar en cómo iban a abordar el tema, en como esperaban casarse si Derek Hale era el cazador más guapo del equipo de Bulgaria y él planeaba estudiar criaturas mágicas, viajar por el mundo para conocer cada rareza que estaba lejos de la imaginación de los muggles.

Era algo confuso, cansado, se sentía triste a momentos pensando que no iba a funcionar. Debía escoger entre Derek y la vida que tenía por delante.

-Erica y Boyd viven juntos -Le dijo Scott cuando le planteó todas sus dudas.

-Viven en el valle de Godric, lo sé y ella tiene 19 años -Suspiró -¿Cómo sé si quiero casarme si apenas tengo 18?

-Díselo a Derek él lo va a entender, además no es algo para ahorita, posiblemente en unos cinco años apenas estén planeando la boda.

-¿Y si en cinco años ya no me quiere? -Preguntó encontrando una nueva duda.

-Han pasado dos años desde que se conocieron, Stiles, Derek te esperaría toda la vida.

Miró a su amigo dejando que le ayudara un poquito con esas dudas; tenía completa razón en decirle eso, probablemente no eran la pareja ideal que pasaban el día entero conviviendo y estaban en armonía pero sintonizaban, se retaban, se buscaban. Donde Stiles se perdía Derek le guiaba y viceversa.

De todas las relaciones que se crearon en la convivencia de los tres colegios de magia la única que no sobrevivió fue la de Jackson y Lydia, cuando estaban juntos parecían felices pero no lograron sentir lo mismo que todos los demás. Jackson no se sentía completo con Lydia y ella quería seguir el negocio Argent, a veces dos personas rotas no pueden ensamblar por más que se esforzaran así que Lydia decidió seguir las pisadas de Chris Argent dejando que Allison siguiera a Scott sin importar que. Por otro lado Camden y Matt se mudaron a un departamento en una colonia mágica a dos horas de Londres. En su diario tenía bastantes fotos de ellos que Isaac le mandaba cada dos semanas junto con los recuerdos de sus citas con Parrish. No paraba de recibir cartas todas las semanas de los que se convirtieron en sus amigos, sobre todo de Jackson quien parecía querer presumirles lo que estaba haciendo en Irlanda, sin embargo él sabía que ese rubio tenía miedo de que lo olvidaran. Como si fuera fácil olvidarse del autor de sus mayores calamidades durante toda su vida a partir de los cinco años cuando su hermano lo descubrió en la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Matt se les unió meses después y desde entonces fueron inseparables.

\+                                         +                                                               +                                                          +

 

El día de su graduación se colgó el anillo al cuello, dejando que su peso le reconfortara ante la obvia ausencia de su novio, no era su culpa, el equipo de Quidditch estaba en Canadá haciendo cosas que solo ellos comprendían y de las cuales prefería no enterarse. Ese mismo año Scott se iba a unir al equipo de Inglaterra y aunque a él también le ofrecieron un puesto decidió que eso no era lo suyo por más que le gustara andar correteando a la Snitch dorada.

-¿Nervioso? -Stiles abrazó a su hermano asintiendo varias veces. -¿Alguna vez te dije porque tomé Parrish como apodo? -Stiles negó aunque se sabía la historia. -Así me llamabas tu cuando tenías dos años, nunca supe porque, luego empezó a decirme así mamá, después el primo Marcus y al final decidí adoptarlo como mío -Su hermano mayor le pasó los dedos por el cabello.

-Yo sabía que me amabas tanto como yo a ti -Era una forma algo trillada de distraerlo pero funcionaba, funcionó cuando tuvo su primer ataque de pánico y seguía funcionando luego de años.

-Hay alguien que vino a verte -Parrish le acomodó el chaleco azul añil con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

-¿Quién? -Su hermano no dejó que volteara hasta que le acomodó el cabello como lo hacía cuando tenía nueve años.

-Listo -La sonrisa luminosa que le recorrió el rostro le recordó a la de su madre.

Se dio media vuelta caminando hacia donde su hermano le había señalado sin saber si iba en la dirección correcta porque no veía a nadie conocido además de sus amigos.

-Stiles Stilinski -Se quedó quieto al sentir el aliento de Derek rozarle el oído con sus manos en su cintura. -¿Te casarías conmigo?

Los dedos de Derek tomaron el anillo que colgaba de su cuello.

-Derek yo... -Se giró para verlo sin saber que decirle.

-¿No sabes nuestros viajes coincidirán? -Stiles solo lo miró -Dime una cosa. ¿Quieres pasar tu vida conmigo?

-Por Merlín ¡Sí! -Apretó los dedos de Derek.

-Entonces lo solucionaremos -El mago búlgaro lo abrazó, apretando sus labios en su frente.

-¿Sabes? -Se retiró lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos -Puedo escribir un libro de las asombrosas criaturas mágicas que me encuentre mientras viajo contigo a cada partido -Los ojos verdes de Derek brillaron un poco más.

-No te quiero presionar, hasta ahora estamos bien...

-Tengo dieciocho y estoy seguro que quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida así que fácilmente puedo empezar ahora.

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No les cuesta nada dejar un kudo o un comentario.
> 
> Si alguien quiere otra historia (de MaileDC) puede decirme y si la tengo intentaré subirla.


End file.
